Wisdom and War: The Forgotton Legion
by Thecrazyhobbit
Summary: John and William are brothers, and Athena has a special job for them. an enemy older than the titans is rising, can four demigods stop the Forgotten legion?
1. Chapter 1

So I'm going to wright a story to take place four years after the last olimpian, hopefully it doesn't clash with TLH and TsoN. I want to cast your demigod in the story,  
>Big three are allowed but I may decide not to include them in the story, keep in mind not all weapons turn into ordinary objects. Also Hometown and history may change to fit the story. Other than that have fun!<p>

Character name:

Race:(demigod,satyr,etc.)

Gender

Age:

Height:

Hometown:

godly parent:

Roman or Greek:(this story is mainly about Greeks, so roman characters may not even appear, sorry.)

Relationship with godly parent:

Mortal family:

Relationship with mortal family:

Physical description:

Hair colour:

Hair style:

Eye colour:

Personality:

Weapon(s):

Other equipment:

Relationship: (should they be in a relationship or not? If yes what are they attracted to)  
>Likes:<p>

Dislikes:

Special skills/powers:

Fatal flaw:

History:

Anything else I should know:


	2. Chapter 2: Characters so far

Characters so far

John and William, sons of Athena.  
>(my characters)<p>

Zoey daughter of Zeus.  
>Vipergirl102<p>

Bryan "sunshine" son of Apollo  
>Thunder head.<p>

Miki daughter of Apollo  
>Denim jeans<p>

Harley daughter of Hermes  
>Reaper's curse<p>

Keith son of Hephaestus  
>Dancingonmytrainofthoughts<p>

Gondalar the satyr  
>CanYouSpellPi<p>

Sophie daughter of Hades  
>Apersonfromflorida<p>

I could still use a few more so keep on submitting.


	3. Chapter 3: Sneak Peak

Just to let you guys know, I'm going to start the story and possibly add in more characters later, hopefully the first chapter will be up for Wednesday.

Sneak peak of chapter one:

DISCLAIMER: I DONT own Percy Jackson and the olympians.

John

My life is so messed up! One minute I'm sitting in history, and the next I'm running south across the border with my little brother and a crazy goat-man, being chased by my school principal, some secretaries and a MASSIVE dog.

Ok now I'm getting ahead of myself.  
>I'm John, and my brothers name is William. Apparently we're demigods or something like that. You heard me, demigods. I guess our mum was a Greek goddess or something.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The Story Begins

Disclaimer: I DONT own Percy Jackson

JOHN

My life is so messed up! One minute I'm sitting in history, and the next I'm running south across the border with my little brother and a crazy goat-man, being chased by my school principal, some secretaries and a MASSIVE dog.  
>Ok now I'm getting ahead of myself.<br>I'm John, and my brothers name is William. Apparently we're Demigods or something like that. You heard me, demigods. I guess our mum was a Greek goddess or something.

Ok wait, I'm still getting ahead of myself. Let me explain a few things.  
>This all started with me and my brother in history. We're both in grade eleven, but no,we're not twins. I'm sixteen, he's fourteen, and believe me it's super embarrassing. I'm supposed to be the smart one! Not my little brother. He likes to rub it in, A lot.<br>Today we were learning about ancient Greece, Mr. Threepwood was handing back our last test,which was on philosophers of ancient Greece. I knew that I'd do well, but I was worried that William would do better than me. Mr Threepwood handed me back my test.  
>"A hundred percent, good work John." he said. I smiled, there was no way-<br>"A hundred and two!" I heard William shout from across the room. My smile vanished.  
>Why? I wondered. I remembered what my Dad had said lat time we had had a test.<br>"William has a gift, and so do you, you just haven't discovered it yet." It hadn't felt any better. My thought was interrupted as the classroom phone rang.  
>Mr. Threepwood talked for a moment, and then for a second his expression changed, but it was back to normal just as fast. The change was so fast I barely noticed it, but in that second Mr. Threepwood's expression changed from one of annoyance, to one of sheer terror. he hung up quickly and called William and I over.<br>"The principal would like to see you two in her office." he said.  
>"Are we in trouble?" William asked.<br>"No."said Mr. Threepwood. Then I heard him mutter a few more words under his breath. I wasn't sure, but it sounded something like, "But you'll wish you were."  
>"Sorry Mr. Threepwood," I started. "what was that?"<br>"Nothing." he said.  
>I turned to leave, William was right behind me.<p>

We walked down to the main office and told the secretary that we were sent to speak with the principal.  
>"Oh come right in dears." she said.<br>I couldn't help but notice that the two office secretaries followed us into the room and closed the door behind us. Okay, I thought, not good. I looked around the room, the office was ordinary in every way except the HUGE black dog sleeping in the corner. I was scared, and it was almost as if the principal could smell my fear.  
>"Have a seat dears." She said.<br>"Um... Okay," I said. "what's the problem?"  
>"Well dears, we have a little bit of a demigod problem, I'm afraid we're going to have to destroy you now."<br>"Well,"William said. "can't say I didn't see that one coming." just then, The door burst open, and in flew Mr. Threepwood, screaming and waving a wooden cudgel.

Third person: John

John couldn't help but notice that he now had horns sticking out of his head, a furry hindquarters, and goat hooves. Mr. Mr Threepwood is a satyr? He thought. He didn't know how h knew that.  
>Until that moment he hadn't seen the principal and secretaries for what they were. At that moment John realized that the principal and secretaries were in fact made out of bronze.<br>" I'll bash em! You guys run!" said Mr. Threepwood.  
>He started yelling again, and the automatons started to panic, they had expected a couple of unsuspecting half-bloods, not a crazy satyr waving a cudgel.<br>While the automatons were busy screaming, Mr. Threepwood grabbed the two brothers.  
>"Time to go!" he said.<p>

The next few weeks were among the most interesting that John had ever had. Mr. Threepwood had explained about demigods, camp half-blood and monsters as well as a host of other topics like plants and pretty dryads and so on.  
>Mr. Threepwood had also explained about satyrs, and while Mr. Threepwood looked like a twenty year old man he was actually around forty years of age. He told them that most people just called him Threepwood.<br>The companions had travelled toward camp half-blood which john had learned was in New York.  
>They crossed the border without incident, and continued on for several days. It was on the third day that they noticed that they were being chased by the automatons and that huge black dog.<br>They continued on, and after what seemed like forever they had arrived.  
>"half-blood hill." said Threepwood.<br>John looked carefully, and what he saw amazed him.  
>At the top of the hill was a Tall tree, in one of it's branches was a sheep's fleece seemingly made out of gold.<br>"The golden fleece?"he wondered. He would have to remember to ask someone about that. What John saw next astonished him even more. At the base of the tree stood a massive dragon, ready to fight.  
>John looked a little to the right, on top of the hill were three figures in Greek battle armour trying to fight off two massive black dogs. John was sure now that those dogs were in fact hell hounds.<br>"We have to help them!" shouted William from behind him.  
>John watched as his younger brother started running up the hill, toward the fight.<br>"Wait!" he shouted at his brother,"William!"  
>He ran after his younger brother, smart his brother was, wise, not so much. As the two brothers approached the Greek warriors, one of them, a tall muscular figure, disengaged the hell hounds long enough to pull two bronze knives out of his belt.<br>"Welcome to camp half-blood." he panted, and handed them each a knife.  
>John took a moment to analyze the battle. In that moment he had figured out, that the one who had given them the knives was a skilled swordsman who covered his right side better than his left. He had two companions. Another boy who was slightly shorter, and less muscular,wielding a sword similar to that of him. he too didn't cover his left side as well as he could. The third was a tall, slender girl wearing a purple shirt and skinny jeans. Her long black hair had Electric yellow streaks, and it was flying around her head as she swung her golden two handed sword in a wide arc above her head, bringing it down on one of the hounds.<br>She, it seemed, was a natural warrior, and looked oddly out of place with her armoured companions.  
>The first hell hound exploded into a shower of golden dust, the girl smiled triumphantly. She wasn't ready for the next hell hound, and it jumped on her, knocking her sword out of her hands. If someone didn't do something she would be killed. John found himself yelling at the hound.<br>"Over here!"he shouted. The hell hound looked up, and soon it was charging toward John. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm so dead. John thought. His instincts took over then.  
>He saw the hell hound jump him, and he felt it's claws tear open his side. Pain overwhelmed John, and he almost didn't notice that he had managed to stab the hell hound just before it got him. His mind was foggy, he could make out a figure, he thought it was William, stabbing the hell hound a second time. John fell to the ground, just before he passed out, he saw the hell hound explode, and suddenly there was a grey owl floating above his head. He noticed that there was one above Williams head as well.<br>He then slipped into unconsciousness.

How do you like the first chapter? Review please.

Special thanks to my little brother who let me use him as a character in my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! You guys say that you guys want to know who John and William are, we get to know a little bit more about them in chapter 2 and even more in chapter 3.

Also, the next chapter is in the POV of Zoey Daughter of Zeus. For all the girls reading this, bear with me, I'm not going to pretend I understand how girls brains work.

Chapter two should be up sometime tomorrow, and chapter 3 should be up on thursday.

Thanks for Reading!


	6. Chapter 6:The story Continues

Zoey  
>It had been it was the day after she and the two sons of Athena had arrived. Zoey had agreed to accompany William when he visited John this morning.<p>

Zoey remembered the events of her first day at camp. She had killed one of the hell hounds, but the second had jumped on her. She remembered being scared that she had gone all that way, just to be eaten by a giant dog.  
>She remembered hearing a boys voice yelling at the hell hound. The hell hound looked in the direction that the voice had come from. It let her go, and ran toward the voice.<br>Zoey got up in time to see the hell hound rip open the boys side with it's claws, even as the boy buried a bronze knife in it's chest.  
>"John!" yelled another, younger voice.<br>Zoey watched as the younger boy ran over and stabbed the hounds neck. The hell hound exploded, and Zoey was able to see the older boy clearly. He was average height, for a boy, an inch or so shorter than her. His clothes were ripped and torn,his jeans were tattered and his shoes were ruined. He had short, light brown hair. His stormy grey eyes were wide open in shock.  
>She watched as he collapsed to the ground, blood seeping through his clothes. Then suddenly, above his head was a glowing silver owl, the sign of Athena. There was a matching sign above the younger boys head as well. The mark disappeared, and the older boys eyes slowly closed.<br>Zoey feared the worst; she watched as the younger boy knelt beside his brother.  
>"John." he whispered.<br>The boy put two fingers on his brothers neck,checking for a pulse. "he's still alive." the boy shed a single tear as the two greek warriors picked up John.  
>"I'm Adam,son of Ares he's Devon, son of Ares."<br>"William." the younger boy said.  
>"Son of Athena." added Devon.<br>"I'm Zoey." Zoey said "daughter of Zeus."  
>The Ares boys looked at her, an expression of doubt on their faces.<br>"No way." Adam said.  
>Suddenly a blue lightning bolt arched out of the sky and struck Zoey. Her electric blue eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment.<br>"Good enough for me!" Adam said.  
>The rest of the day went by quickly, she and william had met Chiron. Chiron was a centaur, the oldest in existence. He had explained in detail about camp half-blood,the cabins, quests, and capture the flag.<br>"So we get to fight with sharp swords and explosive arrows and things?" asked William.  
>"Yes William, the rule is no killing." said Chiron.<br>"Cool." said William. William was very different from his brother. William was a few inches shorter than his older brother. he wore jeans and a hoody, and a pair of brand new reeboks from the camp store. His eyes matched his brothers, stormy grey with a touch of blue. His brown hair was messy and long,covering his ears.  
>That night at dinner, she sat alone at the Zeus table, and watched as William got to know his brothers and sisters from the a Athena cabin.<br>She wished there were other children of Zeus. She noticed that the Poseidon, and Hades tables were empty.  
>After dinner she went with the campers to the campfire. She sat with William and agreed to go with him to see John in the morning.<br>Camp half-blood campfires included marshmallows, campfire songs and storytelling. After a few songs and some s'mores Chiron addressed the camp.  
>"We have three new campers today!"<br>He said. The campers looked over to where Zoey and William were sitting.  
>"Zoey, daughter of Zeus." Chiron said, Gesturing to Zoey. The campers whispered to each other in excitement. "William, son of Athena, and you'll meet his brother John later this week. Now, off to bed!"<br>Zoey had gone back to her cabin, and when she got there she was surprised to see two beds already made and ready for use. In the middle of the room was a huge statue of Zeus, which seemed to be staring at her. On the wall above the beds were pictures, presumably belonging to the other demigods who had lived here. She wasn't alone! There were others. Where are they? She thought. So she pulled some fresh sheets out of a cupboard and made a third bed for herself. Soon she drifted off to sleep.

William would be waiting for her, outside by now. She pulled on her new purple shirt, which she had bought at the camp store yesterday, and threw on her black jacket.  
>She tied up her new shoes,and left the cabin to find William waiting for her.<br>"You coming?" asked William.  
>"Ya, let's go." said Zoey<br>William led the way to the infirmary. When they arrived, Chiron was waiting for them.  
>"John's been asking when you two were coming to see him." said Chiron. Zoey was surprised, John had asked about her? She knew that John would want his brother here,but it was because of her that he was in the infirmary.<br>"Come on in!" they heard John shout from inside. William led the way in; the two new freinds found John propped up on some pillows talking to an older girl, who Zoey guessed would be eighteen or so, two years older than Zoey. The girl looked up at William and Zoey.  
>"You must be William, and?"<br>She was looking at Zoey.  
>"My name is Zoey, who are you?"<br>"Miki, daughter of Apollo."  
>"Miki was just about to change the dressing." John said to William and Zoey. He gestured to his side, where Zoey could see the edge of a bandage sticking out from under his shirt.<br>"Oh" Zoey said, afraid he might want her to leave." I'll go outside if you'd like."  
>"You can stay." John said with a smile. Miki helped him pull his shirt off over his head. Zoey saw that the bandage was splotched red, the wound must have been pretty bad.<br>Miki started to take off the bandage while John continued to talk.  
>"Will! I was wondering when you might show up." He said.<br>"How are you John?" asked Will.  
>"Meh," John said."bored, I've been trapped in here ever since we got here." he turned to look at Zoey.<br>"I don't believe you and I have been properly aquatinted. John, son of Athena." he reached out his hand. Zoey reached out and shook John's hand. " Zoey, daughter of Zeus."  
>The bandage was all the way off now, and Zoey could clearly see a deep, jagged cut in John's side.<br>"It looked worse than that last night." Zoey commented. John winced as Miki prodded his side.  
>"Ya," said John."thats the magic of the nectar and ambrosia, the food and drink of the gods."Miki walked across the room to get the new bandage. Zoey found herself staring at John; she soon realized that she was staring and blushed. Why am I doing that? She wondered. If John had noticed, he didn't say anything. John was skinny, not too skinny, you couldn't see his ribs or anything. He looked strong physically and mentally, not like superman strong but stronger than most people. I could beat him up, Zoey thought. Miki came back with a fresh bandage in her hands,and she started to wrap up John's side again.<br>"Can I go for a walk?" asked John.  
>"You can," said Miki."but be careful."<br>John pulled his shirt back on and swung his feet out of the bed. He started to stand, and immediately stumbled. Miki reached out to grab him. He caught himself and shrugged off Miki's offer of help.  
>"I'm fine." he said "now why don't you all turn around while I change out of these hospital clothes." So Miki, Will and Zoey left the room while John changed. Soon he came out, wearing an orange camp half-blood t-shirt,<br>a new pair of jeans, and a brand new pair of black converse.  
>"Okay, shall we be off?" asked John.<br>"I have some work to do,"said Miki."you guys go." John stumbled multiple times during there walk. Every time either Will or Zoey would end up catching him. After returning to the infirmary, they met Miki again.  
>"So,"said John. "when do I get out of here for good?"<br>"You should stay here tonight and you'll be battle ready in the morning, just in time for Capture the flag." she had answered.  
>Zoey and William left the infirmary, and started toward the dining pavilion for lunch.<p>

Like it? Hate it? Review!


	7. Chapter 7

OK first of all sorry for not putting up chapter three, I should have it up sometime tomorrow.

Its Called: the perfect weapon. I'll let you guess on what happens.

So I want to know what YOU want in the story.(plot wise not editing.)

Do you want more action, comedy, romance, etc.


	8. Chapter 8: the perfect weapon

William

William awoke the next morning feeling fresh and ready. He was going to pick up John from the infirmary, and take him to breakfast and then the camp store. After that he planned to track down some weapons for capture the flag. Will got up and dressed himself in a blue t-shirt, his jeans and his Reeboks. He walked past his senior counsellor, Malcolm's bed and out into the camp. He could hear laughter, and he could clearly see some Hermes kids setting the Ares cabin on fire. William headed past the cabins toward the infirmary. When he arrived, John was waiting for him. John was wearing his usual t-shirt with zip up hoody, jeans, and his new pair of converse.  
>"Took you long enough." said John, to his brother.<br>"Yeah, yeah." said William. "let's go."  
>They met the Athena campers for breakfast,and John met his new brothers and sisters.<br>"So you're the senior counsellor?" he asked Malcolm.  
>"Well at least until Annabeth gets back." said Malcolm.<br>"Oh," said John. So this Annabeth girl was his sister. "where's Annabeth?"  
>"She left on a quest with Percy and Grover two months ago, she's been gone far to long." he answered.<br>"Who are Percy and Grover, what quest?" John asked.  
>"Percy is a son of Poseidon, and he saved our camp three years ago from the Titan Kronos." Malcolm said. "Grover is a satyr, and they were supposed to be going up north to destroy some magic item that helps monsters come back from Tartarus." Malcolm paused. " I don't know anything else, Chiron won't say anything."<br>William and John also met with Zoey at breakfast.  
>"Hey John," she said. "feeling better?"<br>"Ya, back to normal."  
>"You guys excited for capture the flag?" she asked.<br>"Yeah." said Will. " What are the teams?"  
>"last time I heard, it was Ares, Apollo, Dionysus, Demeter, Hecate and Hades.-" she said before John cut her off. "I didn't know there was a child of hades here."<br>"She came last night,don't interrupt." Zoey said casting John a glare.  
>"Okay." John said quietly.<br>"So as I was saying, Ares, Apollo, Dionysus, Demeter, Hecate and Hades, against Athena, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Zeus." Zoey said.  
>"Not stacked at all." said Will.<br>After breakfast William and John started off toward the camp store, William was telling John about his last few days at camp half-blood. William told him about the canoe lake, his first few nights in the cabin,"I saved you the bunk above mine." he had told John. He went on to talk about the rock wall that poured lava down on you if you didn't get to the top fast enough. Soon they got to the camp store, and Will looked around while John found what he wanted. The camp store had everything, clothes, shoes, backpacks, water bottles, even combat fatigues.  
>William decided to get himself a canteen, which came with a belt to keep it on his waist. When he went to pay for his items, he saw John packing his loot into a new red backpack. John had gotten a set of green combats, a canteen belt, a new black ball cap, some more clothes and a pair of combat boots.<br>"You always did like to play soldier." William said to his brother.  
>"Will, I don't know if you noticed, but at this camp you learn how to fight, and learn how to be a Greek warrior."said John. "Now if you want to be William the hippie, be my guest." William frowned, and John laughed at his younger brother. William punched him in retaliation.<br>They decided to go back to the cabin and ask Malcolm where they might get some weapons for capture the flag.  
>Upon returning to the cabin, John unpacked his few belongings. John decided to change for capture the flag.<br>As John changed, William tracked down Malcolm.  
>"Malcolm, do you know where John and I can get some weapons for capture the flag?" asked William.<br>"Well, The Athena cabin has some in our shed out back, bring John around when he's finished changing." said Malcolm.  
>Seeing John wearing the combats reminded William of his father. Joseph MacDonald was a member of the Canadian forces, he was stationed in Halifax now. He might not have even heard that they were gone yet; William and John were living by themselves in the apartment in kingston. William wished he could contact his father. "What's wrong William?" Said John,seeing his brothers expression. William led his brother outside, and around behind the cabin. Malcolm was waiting for them in front of the shed.<br>"Malcolm,"said Will. "Do you have a cell phone that I could borrow." John looked at Will with a puzzled expression.  
>"No,I don't."said Malcolm."it's to dangerous to carry a cell phone, makes it easier for monsters to find you like I could show you how an iris message works."<br>"Yes,please." said William.  
>"Well first you need to make a rainbow." said Malcolm, he picked up a hose Connected to the foundation of the cabin. He switched it on, and the mist from the hose created a miniature rainbow. "Next you need a golden drachma." he said pulling a gold coin out of his pocket.<br>"Oh iris, goddess of the rainbow accept my offering." he said. "Who do you want to talk to." he whispered.  
>"Joseph MacDonald, Canadian Forces Base Halifax." said William. The image of his father appeared shimmering in the air. His father looked up, he was sitting in his spotless room in the barracks<br>"William! John!" he smiled at his two sons.  
>"hey Dad." said Will.<br>"How are you?" asked John.  
>"Oh I'm fine, I heard yesterday that you two ran away, I'm glad to see you're safe. How's camp half-blood?" Joseph said.<br>"How do you-" John started.  
>"Your mother told me that you two would need to go to camp, she said that it was where you belonged." said Joseph. They heard someone yell from their fathers end.<br>"I have to go!" he said. "stay safe." then the image disappeared . Malcolm turned off the hose.  
>"Well," said Malcolm. "now we need to find you some weapons." Malcolm turned and opened the shed. Inside were a few spears, swords and daggers, and something that looked suspiciously like an RPG launcher. Malcolm handed William a short sword, and John a long spear.<br>"No,doesn't feel right." said John as he stabbed at the air.  
>"Same." said William as he swung the sword. John looked at his brother,and the two switched weapons.<br>"Thats a bit closer, but this sword feels too short." said John.  
>"And this spear is too long." said Will. Malcolm handed them various weapons, John favored the swords, and William the spears. But Malcolm couldn't find a weapon that was right for either of them. In John's case, the blade was too long or short, or too wide or thin, and John favored a hilt that was long enough for one hand or two.<br>For William it was that the head was barbed or the shaft was two long or short. He wanted something that was about six feet in length, with a head that would fit between pieces of armor, and no barb.  
>After about an hour they had tried just about every weapon in the shed.<br>"I don't know what to tell you." said Malcolm. His eyes widened, as if he had an idea. "There's one more thing you could try." The Hephaestus cabin looked like a miniature factory, it had brick walls, a corrugated metal roof, and a tall smoke stack. The door resembled that of a bank vault.  
>Malcolm knocked on the door, and there was a long pause before William could hear a series of clicks as the door was unlocked. There was a hydraulic hiss as the door swung open, revealing a tall muscular boy with curly hair who looked a little older than John.<br>"Oh, hi Malcolm." he said "Oh and you two are the new sons of Athena, right? What were your names again?" he said.  
>"I'm John, this is William." said John.<br>The boy's eyes widened, but then they were back to normal.  
>"I'm keith," he said, "you've come about the boxes, haven't you."<br>"Yes." said Malcolm.  
>"Boxes?" said John.<br>"Yeah," said Keith. "You'd better come in."  
>John, William and Malcolm entered the cabin. It appeared empty, with a surprising lack of furniture.<br>"Where are your beds?" asked William.  
>"Folded up into the walls." answered Keith. He brought us over to a poorly hidden panel, in one of the walls "what I'm about to show you is top secret, understood?"<br>"Yeah." the sons of Athena said in unison.  
>Keith pushed on the wall, and it slid away to reveal a staircase leading down, far underground.<br>"Follow me."Said Keith. He led them down the narrow passageway, and into a big circular room. The walls and ceiling were made of a shiny unknown metal. several furnaces and forges were placed strategically around the room, all connected together by ventilation shafts, which no doubt led to the single smoke stack above. The forges gave the room a red, warm glow. Around and near the forges, were dozens of workbenches, all covered with various tools and projects, and the members of the Hephaestus cabin all worked away. In the center of the room was a big, circular workbench, that had a hollowed out place in the middle for someone to stand. Keith led them over too the circular bench.  
>"Leo's not here right now, so he can't explain himself. I have no idea whats in the boxes, Leo said he wasn't allowed to tell." Keith said. Other members of the Hephaestus cabin started to gather, with interest, to see what would happen.<br>"When I asked Leo why he was making whatever it is he made he said that Athena told him too."  
>Malcolm started to add on. "The Hephaestus cabin let us try to open the boxes but they were sealed shut, they wouldn't open for any of us."<br>Keith turned around, holding two identical wooden chests. The chests were ordinary, except that where the keyhole should be, was a pressed silver owl, the sign of Athena.  
>"But, I have a feeling they'll open for you." said Keith, handing them each a box. On further examination, William realized that there was a pressed letter W stamped in the wood. William looked over at John. On his box, was a pressed letter J.<br>In unison John and William touched the silver owl on their box, and  
>Slowly, the lids opened.<br>Inside the boxes were two identical bracers and two identical bronze rods. The bracers were made of bronze, and each one had a silver owl stamped into the metal on both sides of the bracer, so that when you were wearing it, there would an owl on the inside and outside of your forearm. The rods were about six inches in length, and once again there was an owl stamped into it. William and John both pulled out a bracer, and slowly strapped them into place on their left forearms. Whats the big deal about the bracer? Thought William.  
>"Touch the owl."Malcolm said. The owl had been the key to opening the box, maybe it would do something to the bracer. William and John looked at each-other and then they Slapped the inside of their for arms, almost exactly at the same time. There was a flash of light as each bracer became a bronze, Greek shield. They were identical, and both had an owl stamped to the face of the shield.<br>"Your Mum really wants people to know that your her kids." said one of the Hephaestus kids.  
>"Yeah." said John.<br>"What about the rods?" said William as he grabbed the one out of his chest. Is this a weapon? He wondered. Seemingly in answer the rod became the grip of a Greek spear. William smiled, as he poked at the air. The spear was around six feet long, and the shaft and leaf shaped blade were made of celestial bronze.  
>"This is the perfect weapon." he said.<br>John picked up his rod. Is his a spear too? William wondered. Johns rod became the wire wrapped hilt of a celestial Bronze sword. It was too long for any Greek sword, but too short to be a two handed sword. William knew that what his brother was holding was a hand-and-a-half sword, designed so that it could be used with one hand or two.  
>"It's perfect." said John, amazed.<br>Thus the brothers stood, fully armed, ready for the days game of capture the flag.


	9. Chapter 9: What do you think?

OK so I took yesterday night and this morning off writing, I'm Going to start working on chapter four tonight. How did you like chapter three? What do you want to see more of in the story?(More action, Comedy, gore Romance etc.) what exactly do you mean by "Show don't tell."?


	10. Chapter 10:CTF

John  
>That day at lunch, everyone was dressed for war.<br>John was wearing his combats, his bracer and his his sword, in rod form, was in his pocket,and his black ball cap was on his head  
>William was dressed similarly, wearing a pair of black jeans, a blue Jacket and his Reeboks. He also was wearing his bracer and had his rod in his pocket as well.<br>The dining pavilion was a sea of bronze helms, and Greek battle armor. Nearby each table was that cabins battle standard. Each standard was a different color and had the sign of a different god stitched into the cloth, the Athena standard was a silver owl on a dark grey background. John glanced over at the Zeus table, where Zoey sat alone, eating her meal. John felt sorry for Zoey, sleeping in a cabin by yourself had to be creepy sometimes.  
>John pushed some of his food into the offering brazier,and said a silent prayer to Athena, that they would do ok during capture the flag. John sat down to eat. The Athena cabin ate in silence, they were going to go over there plan after lunch when the other cabins weren't listening, John and William still hadn't heard the plan.<br>After lunch, John and William had decided to go to the sword arena, hopefully they would be able to fight well enough for capture the flag. John and William saw the arena, and several pairs of half-bloods dueling each-other. In the stands, around the arena, several half-bloods watched the dueling pairs, one of them was Zoey.  
>As John and William entered the arena, two of the boys in the stands came down and approached the two brothers. John recognized one as Devon from the ares cabin.<br>"Hi John." said Devon.  
>"Hi Devon, how've you been?" asked John.<br>"Fine." said Devon."Bill and I want to challenge you and William to a duel."  
>"Like, you and Bill versus me and Will?" said John.<br>"Exactly," said Devon. Don't worry we'll go easy on you."  
>Soon John and William were standing in the arena across from Devon and Bill. John glanced into the stands toward where Zoey was. Zoey was watching them, she was probably excited to see them get there Butts kicked.<br>Another Ares camper was serving as referee, and John found himself thinking about how rigged this duel was.  
>John pulled the bronze rod out of his pocket, and willed it to become a sword, and it did. He saw William beside him with his spear and shield now in hand. Across from them Devon drew his sword and the referee handed Bill a long bronze spear.<br>"Take your positions!" called the referee.  
>John raised his sword and widened his stance.<br>"Begin!" called the referee, and John watched as Devon rushed toward him sword raised above his head.  
>The two blades met, and John was able to block and counter Devon's first few swings, Devon was going easy.<br>Soon Devon's strikes became more aggressive, with one strike nearly slicing John in the stomach. John watched as Devon's eyes narrowed, intent on beating this new demigod. John parried his next strike and managed to hit Devon with the pommel of his sword. Devon took a step back, and John pressed the attack. Devon knocked Johns sword out of his hands and he swung toward johns exposed chest. John slammed the owl on his braced with his right hand, and Devon's blade bounced off of John's shield. John rammed Devon with his shield, sending Devon sprawling on the ground. John slammed his braced again, and the shield disappeared as John dove for his sword.  
>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Devon rushing toward him. John was just barely able to grab his sword and roll onto his back before Devon swung down at him.<br>John blocked the blow and pushed Devon off of him, so that he could get up. John could tell that Devon was tired, as his strokes were slow and sloppy. Soon John had knocked his sword too the ground and now he stood panting with sweat running down his face, with his sword point under Devon's throat. John could see William had also been victorious, with the tip of his spear resting on Bill's chest. Devon stared at him in disbelief, his expression soon turned to one of rage, he'd been beaten. He picked up his sword and stormed out of the arena followed by Bill. John looked up into the stands, Zoey was grinning as a bunch of ares kids dropped golden drachmas into her open palm, after they had paid, they stormed out in disgust. Zoey had been betting on them. John wiped the sweat from his brow, and approached Zoey.  
>"Where's my cut?" he asked with a smile.<br>"I don't know what you're talking about." said Zoey, grinning. "I knew you would win."

"Thanks." said John.  
>John and William left the arena, and headed back to their cabin. Inside were Malcolm and the other members of the athena cabin, studying battle plans and discussing there plan. Malcolm looked up at the two brothers.<br>"Nice Job at the arena," he said. "Devon and Bill are some of the best warriors in the ares cabin, the fact that you two beat them your first time means that Mom gave you quite a talent."  
>"Thanks Malcolm," said Will."so anyway, what's the plan?"<br>"The Athena and Hephaestus cabins will attack from the right flank, the Hermes from the left, and the Aphrodite in the center, don't tell them but the Aphrodite cabin will be overwhelmed first and the stronger Athena, Hephaestus, and Hermes cabins will flank Ares and his allies.  
>"It won't work."said John, all eyes were on him now.<br>"What?" asked one of the older girls.  
>"How many times have you tried this?" asked John.<br>"This will be the second time, we don't know why it didn't work." said Malcolm.  
>"I do," said John, all eyes were on him. "From what I understand, the winner gets the flag. All the cabins want it for themselves and refuse to work together."<br>"That's true." said Malcolm.  
>"Divide our team into squads, on person from each cabin where possible, then you have your troops spread with weaker numbers in the middle much like your previous version squads one, two,and three on the left flank four, and five in the center, and six, seven and eight on the right."<br>"Aye, it could work." said one in a heavy Scottish accent.  
>The Athena campers agreed.<br>"Attach William, Zoey, Keith, and myself to section seven, and a couple Hermes campers."  
>"Okay," said Malcolm. "we'll tell the other cabins."<br>John and William spent the rest of the afternoon sleeping, they would need to be well rested for capture the flag. When they awoke they got dressed, and clipped on their canteen belts. John walked over to his dresser, and started rummaging through it.  
>"What are you doing?" asked William.<br>John pulled out a military first aid kit, and clipped it to the back of his belt.  
>"Just in case." he said.<br>The conch horn sounded dinner time, and the two brothers walked to the dining pavilion. Once again it was a sea of bronze,a bunch of heavily armored kids armed and ready for battle. John and William talked excitedly with their brothers and sisters, and soon dinner was over. Chiron stood, about to explain the rules to the newer demigods.  
>"Are we all excited for tonight's game?" he asked, he was answered by a loud cheer from the campers.<br>"Ok so the rules are, the creek is the border, all the woods are fair game, your flag must be easily visible, and absolutely no Killing or seriously wounding." there was mumbling at the ares table, apparently they had had trouble with this rule in the past.  
>"You will have fifteen minutes to prepare before the game will begin, off you go." he said.<br>The Athena cabin and their allies Marched toward one end of the forest, and Ares and their allies marched to the other. The forest was kind of spooky at this time of the evening, there were strange shadows that seemed to move on their own.  
>The Athena cabin stopped at Zeus's fist. Malcolm and John climbed up on the rock, and placed the flag. Malcolm addressed the warriors in front of him.<br>"Listen up! You've all heard the new plan. You split into squads of six, at least on person from each cabin if possible."  
>"The Ares cabin is going to kill us." said one of the aphrodite kids.<br>"Not if we work together!" called John. "In the past, the cabins have been separately trying to win the flag themselves! Only if we work together can we win!" John paused, letting his words sink in. The campers looked at him like they new he was right. He pulled his bronze rod out of his pocket and willed it to become a sword.  
>The campers gasped as John was suddenly holding a three foot long sword. John raised it above his head and let out a loud battle cry. His cry was joined by the other campers.<br>"Sections one, two,and three, with Malcolm. Four and five with Ben. Six, seven and eight, on me." he said.  
>John jumped down from Zeus's fist. And led his team over to the right. Squad seven was made up of William, Zoey, Keith, and John, with two Hermes campers named George, and and Charlie. "Squad six down that side, eight down that way." John said, pointing down a little to the right and a little to the left. "Seven follow me." he led them a little way, before hearing the conch that signified the beginning of the game. Sneaking through the forest brought back memories, memories of playing hide and seek with Dad and uncle Karl. Well, it wasn't really hide and seek, it was something called "escape and evasion".<br>John was now sneaking along with his squad, William and Charlie were leading the way, followed by John and George, with Keith and Zoey bringing up the rear.  
>John was suddenly aware of two figures standing in the clearing in front of them, they were archers, and John recognized one of them as Miki, the girl who healed him. John saw them draw their bows, and reacted by slapping his bracer transforming it into the bronze shield.<br>"Get down!" John yelled. He Dived on to the ground, covering his head with his shield. The arrow landed in the middle of the group, than John was thrown to one side as the arrow exploded. His ears rang, he looked up and saw the two Hermes boys lying unconscious near a small crater. He saw William, his mouth was moving, but no sound was coming

was coming out of his mouth. Or I've gone deaf, John thought. John got up and jumped behind a nearby tree. John looked and saw Zoey, William and Keith were still conscious, but the two Hermes boys were still unconscious.

More arrows flew past John's head, these ones however, did not explode. John's hearing was coming back now, he could hear the others shouting.  
>"What do we do now?" yelled Keith.<br>"Keith get those two out of here." yelled John. " Zoey, Will, move in with me."  
>"Okay." they agreed.<br>"On three." said Will, looking at John. "One," they said in unison. "two," Zoey joined in. "three." John and William ran into the center of the clearing, forming a wall with their shields. Zoey ran up behind the two boys, while Keith dragged one Hermes boy after the other behind a tree. Several arrows impacted the shield wall, these arrows to did not explode on impact, hopefully they only had the one explosive arrow.  
>"I'll take care of them," said Keith, "Go!"<br>William, Zoey and John, charged toward the Apollo archers.  
>"Sunshine, run!" John heard Miki say.<br>John put up a burst of speed, and he slapped his bracer again, getting rid of the shield that was slowing him down.  
>John jumped to one side as an arrow wizzed by so close to his head, if he had been an inch farther to the right it would have skewered his head. John caught up with "Sunshine" and knocked his bow out of his hands before he could react. John smacked his foot out from under him with the flat of his blade, and rested his sword point on his chest. Sunshine put his hands up in surrender, and John looked over to see that Zoey and Will had similarly disarmed Miki. John let sunshine up; Sunshine and Miki held there Bows above their head accepting defeat, John didn't notice the shadow as it left the clearing back toward the Ares flag.<br>The three companions continued on through the forest, John saw that William and Zoey both wore expressions of determination on their faces, and soon they were in another clearing. John was surprised to find an Ares swordsman Duct-taped to a tree, with a strip covering his mouth. John and his companions continued on in silence. William was leading the way, his spear at the ready. As he was passing by a large round tree he was caught by surprise. John watched as a girl jumped on his brother and pulled a roll of duct tape out of a pouch on her belt. She was about to tape his mouth shut when William figured out what was going on.  
>"Whoa, not cool! We're on the same-"<br>She covered his mouth before John got over to her.  
>"Whoa we're on the same side!" said John.<br>"Oh right." said the girl, as she ripped the duct tape off of Williams face.  
>"Oww!" said Will.<br>"Don't be such a Baby." she said to William.  
>She brushed her black bangs out of her face, revealing her azure blue eyes.<br>"I'm Harley, daughter of Hermes." she said. She looked down at William, who she was still lying on top of, she looked a Little older than William, and she was wearing a green Celtics jersey which was in perfect condition despite the fact that Harley had been hiding in a thorn bush only moments before.  
>"Umm," stammered William."I'm William." he said looking up at the girl who was still on top of him.<br>"Nice to meet you William." she said.  
>John saw his little brothers cheeks turn pink. Oh William what have you got yourself into, he thought.<br>Harley got off of William and helped him up.

I'm John." said John.  
>"And I'm Zoey." said Zoey.<br>"What happened to the rest of your squad?" asked William.  
>"They were taken prisoner, I'm the last one from section six." Harley answered.<br>"We're a bit under strength too," John said. "Welcome to section seven."  
>John heard rustling in the underbrush, as if someone was coming into the clearing, he was right. The girl that entered the clearing looked about Williams age, but she was unnaturally tall, about Johns height. Her hair was pure white, with golden streaks. She glared at the four companions with menacing dark red eyes. She wore a long black trench coat, over top of a red sleeveless t-shirt and black skinny jeans. She had an old medical bag slung over her shoulder, and in her hands were two short swords, one black, and one silver. Walking in front of her were four shadows. The shadows were shaped like giant wolves with sharp looking transparent teeth. Despite the fact that the beasts were made of shadow, John had no doubt that they could do som serious harm to the companions.<br>Zoey raised her sword, and William his spear. Harley pulled a bronze dagger out of her boot, and she stood ready, dagger in one hand, role of duct tape in the other.  
>The shadows charged toward the companions, and John prepared to fight a beast that he didn't know if he could hit. That doubt was gone as soon as Zoey slashed at one of them and it vanished. John stabbed a shadow as it tried to disembowel him, and it disappeared also.<br>The air around the girl shimmered and two more shadows came into existence.  
>"Oh, no." said John to Zoey.<br>The two friends charged in unison toward the new shadows. They struck down these too, bit soon two more were summoned, John guessed that this was happening to William and Harley as well.  
>" We have to take her out." said Zoey.<br>John nodded as he cut down another shadow beast. They fought there way toward the girl, and soon the were engaged in combat with her. She blocked John's first attack with one sword, while taking a swipe at Zoey with the other. John swung at her again, and this time she parried and took a swung at him. John felt the tip of her black blade cut deep into his left arm as he tried to take the blow to his bracer, which he had not put in shield form.  
>Blood gushed from his wound staining his new combats a dark shade of brown. John gasped as the pain took him, he felt almost sick for a moment, but then his instincts took over, and he swung madly at the girl. This time he swung with such force, he knocked the blade clean out of her hand before he stumbled and almost fell. Zoey was able to finish the girl off and gave her a small cut on her brow. The girl surrendered to them and she left the forest Muttering about "unfair", "two on one.".<br>"Are you ok?" asked Zoey looking at John's arm. She looked concerned, and John saw that his arm was soaked in blood.  
>"I'm ok," he lied. " Let's keep moving."<br>So they did, and soon they could hear the clanging of metal on metal as other groups of campers fought near by. We're close, thought John. Soon they could see a red banner with six warriors guarding it. The banner had a spear and boar stitched onto it, the Mark of Ares.  
>The Warriors noticed them immediately and four of them ran to attack John and his friends leaving the other two to guard the flag. John charged and found that he recognized his attacker, Devon yelled as he ran toward John, raising his sword to strike. They exchanged a flurry of blows and after a short while, it seemed as if John would win.<br>"Adam get over here and help me!" said Devon.  
>Adam charged into battle alongside Devon, forcing John to defend against not just one but two enemies at once. It was al John could do to stop either of his opponents from landing a blow.<br>"Not so tough now, eh!" said Devon.  
>John swung his sword in a wide arc, smacking Devon in the helm, the boy fell unconscious, but John new he wasn't dead. John bashed Adam with the pommel of his sword and Adam fell back on top of Devon. John looked around and saw William, with his spear point at one boys throat, Zoey standing over another, and a girl squirming as Harley finished taping her to a tree.<br>"All done." said Harley with a smile.  
>The last guard ran off toward the other members of the ares cabin, no doubt he would tell them that the four of them had captured the flag.<br>"William grab the flag and run!" yelled Zoey.  
>William grabbed the long pole holding the Ares banner and the companions ran toward their side of the forest, with John, Zoey and Harley knocking down anyone in their way. Zoey tripped and fell as an ares camper swung his sword at her. Her upper thigh was torn open, and blood soaked her black jeans.<br>John stopped running, "You to keep running! I'm going back for Zoey." John yelled, as he ran toward the ares camper. John threw himself at the Ares boy, and they exchanged a few blows before the conch sounded. Signifying the end of the game. Did we win? He heard Zoey groan, and John offered his hand to her to help her up. She gladly accepted it and the two friends stood together trying to catch their breath.  
>"Did we win?" asked Zoey.<br>"I don't know," said John. "let's go find out."  
>Zoey took one step before her leg gave way, forcing her to grab John's arm for support. John put her arm around his shoulders, so that she could lean on him as they walked. They heard cheering from their end of the forest and soon they saw a crowd of Athena, Hermes, Hephaestus and Aphrodite campers cheering and lifting two figures above their heads. It was Will and Harley.<br>At the edge of the crowd, John and Zoey were standing, both contemplating on joining the party or not.  
>"We need to get you to the infirmary." said John.<br>"have you looked at your own arm yet." said Zoey.  
>Johns sleeve was absolutely soaked, and the wound was still bleeding. It was really deep, John could almost swear he saw bone. Suddenly John felt weak, but he managed to keep himself and Zoey from Tumbling to the ground. They set off, away from the cheering campers, toward the infirmary.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11:The Dream

This is a shorter chapter but it gets th story going, enjoy.

John  
>That night John had the strangest dream.<br>He was standing in some kind of temple. He was standing in a huge round room, with marble pillars holding up the stone ceiling. The floor was made of polished white marble, and in the center of the room was a marble pedestal raised about a foot above the rest of the floor. On the pedestal stood a stone statue, John could not tell which Greek god was on the pedestal, only that they held a spear and shield in their hands. Suddenly, John was not alone. Standing beside him, with a confused look on his face, was William.  
>"William?" said John.<br>"John?" said William.  
>"I think this is a dream." said John.<br>"So do I." said William.  
>"What?" said John.<br>"This is a dream," said William. " You're just a figment of my imagination."  
>"No, This is MY dream." said John.<br>"Prove it." said William.  
>"You're so much smarter than me." said John.<br>"Okay, you must be real, never in my wildest dreams would you admit that I was smarter." said William.  
>"Ya well, don't expect me to say it again." said John.<br>"Ok so, why are we in the same dream?" said William.  
>"And where are we?"<br>"Well I have no idea why we are in the same dream," said John. "and it looks like we're in some kind of temple."  
>"Yeah ok, " said William," temple for who?"<br>After staring at the statue for what seemed like forever, John realized who it was. The statue was made of white marble. It was a she, and she was wearing greek battle armor.  
>Her shied though, was an exact replica as the ones that William and John were wearing right now. The statue was of-<br>"Mum?" asked William. There was a blinding flash of light; John and William new instinctively to turn  
>Away. Standing before them, in the same Greek armor, was their mother, Athena goddess of wisdom and battle.<br>"Yes William, here I am." she said.  
>Athena was in human form, although John had no idea how many forms she had. He assumed she, being a goddess, could look however she wanted. Right now she was a bit taller than John, with long dark hair and intense grey eyes. And although in her current form she looked a few years older than John. In her eyes he could see wisdom that only centuries of time could bring. In her right hand was a spear, identical to Williams, and in her left, she carried a<br>shield that was identical to the one that both her sons bore. She smiled warmly at her two sons.  
>"Hey, Mum." said John. At first when John had found out that his mom was a thousand year old goddess, he had taken it pretty well, but seeing his mum for the first time, the fact that she only looked about six years older than him made it about a thousand times weirder.<br>"John, William, congratulations on your victory in capture the flag." she said, proudly.  
>"Thank you, Mother." said John, a thousand questions running in his head. His mother seemed to be able to read his thoughts because what she said next, was the answer to one of his questions.<br>"Why is your favored weapon a sword instead of a spear like me?" said Athena. "Well as you know John, we gods have different aspects during different periods. William takes after my Greek aspect, you however," there was a bright flash, and when the two boys looked back at their mother, she was wearing the chain shirt and kilt of a Scottish warrior, and holding a hand and a half sword identical to John's. " you however take after my Scottish aspect." she said.  
>"Wait.." said Will.<br>"You're right Will, during the middle ages, the center of western culture was in britain." she said. "you are not my only son's of Scottish heritage, the most famous of which is-"  
>"William Wallace." said William.<br>"Exactly, your namesake William." said Athena.  
>"But you're not just here to chit-chat." Guessed John.<br>"No,"said Athena,"I have a special job for you."  
>"Ok,"said William," what's the job?"<br>"First, you need to find and rescue your Half-sister Annabeth. Then stop the queen of the forgotten ones from destroying Tartarus." said Athena. John only understood "find Annabeth", but he didn't even know where she was. Instead he asked, "The forgotten Queen?"  
>"I was forbidden by Zeus, to speak of it. All I can tell you is that the forgotten legion has risen, an enemy so old they have been forgotten by history." Even in the dream lightning flashed overhead. "Zeus calls me back to Olympus." Athena said. "Find the ark and-" suddenly Athena disappeared , almost as if she had been dragged away, before she could say too much. The dream faded, and John slept peacefully the rest of the night.<p>

"Wake up John." John heard someone say.  
>He opened his eyes and saw Zoey in the next bed over.<br>They were the only two people that had to stay overnight at the infirmary, everyone else had gone back to their cabins. Miki had been worried about blood loss; John's cut was deep, almost right to the bone of his left arm. Zoey's cut was long and jagged, it would take a long time to heal, and she couldn't walk on it.  
>Every time she had to get up to do something Miki had to help her walk. John suddenly noticed that his arm was feeling much better, the ambrosia was doing it's job well.<br>"Good morning." Zoey said, smiling.  
>"Morning." John said, with a yawn. Zoey let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?" he said.<br>"You look really funny when you sleep." she said.  
>"Glad you're feeling better." sad John.<br>"I'm glad I am too." she joked. John threw one of his pillows at her, but she caught it out of the air and sent it flying back toward him.  
>He ducked as the pillow flew over his head. He stared wide eyed as the flying pillow knocked a couple of empty glass nectar bottles onto the floor, where they shattered with a loud crash. John looked at Zoey. They were so dead. John cursed in French. There were footsteps coming toward them, Miki coming to see what had happend. John and Zoey both pretended to be asleep, maybe Miki would leave before she looked over to the corner of the room where the bottles were.<br>"Stop faking," they heard Miki say. "Someone just own up."  
>"Zoeythrewit!" John said pointing a finger at Zoey. Zoey scowled at him.<br>"You threw it first." she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
>"Ya 'cause you were making fun of me." he said back.<br>"Shut up! Both of you." said Miki jokingly. "You both weren't injured I'd make you both clean it up yourselves." she said. She turned and left the room, and returned with a broom and dust pan. After she had finished cleaning she left and returned once more this time carrying two trays with breakfast on them. Breakfast was bacon and eggs, with toast and juice. John and Zoey ate, joking and laughing together, as they talked about yesterdays game of capture the flag.

William

William and Harley had become friends since the capture the flag game. They had just finished breakfast and were now going to visit John and Zoey, who they hadn't seen since the previous night.  
>"Morning William, hey Harley." said Miki. She sounded annoyed. John, must you misbehave everywhere you go? William thought. Harley and William entered the infirmary to find Zoey and John talking and laughing.<br>As soon as they entered, John's expression changed, as if he were remembering something important. The dream! Thought William.  
>"William," John Said, " last night did you-"<br>"Ya," William said "But how do we-0  
>"I don't know." said John .<br>The two girls looked at each-other, confused as to what the boys were talking about.  
>"Are you going to explain what you're talking about?" asked Harley.<br>"Should we?" asked William.  
>"Ya." said John.<br>So the two brothers explained the dream they had shared the previous night, about Athena and the forgotten legion, whatever that was. After they finished, they made Zoey and Harley promise not to tell Chiron that they had decided to go.  
>"On one condition." said Harley. "Wewon't tell Chiron if you let us come with you." John scowled. How can they come with us? William thought. We don't even know how to find Annabeth. "Follow the monsters." he heard a voice say. John and the girls had all suddenly gone wide-eyed.<br>They had heard it too? Well, at least we have a plan now.  
>"Fine," said John, " You can come."<br>The rest of the morning went by quickly, William and Harley had been there when Miki was changing John and Zoey's Dressings. Miki had told them that they should stay over night, and then they would be fine for tomorrow morning. The group visited the rest of the morning, and soon the conch blew for lunch.


	12. Chapter 12

oops posted wrong DOC...

Just wanted to apologize for not writing recently, I had a lot of Homework this week.

The other thing is that I'm having some trouble writing the next chapter.

Let me explain. I am Canadian , and I have never visited the United States. So I don't know much about your cities or anything. The characters have to go north across the Canadian border, but on the way they will be going through Manhattan, and probably some other places in NY(the State).

So what do you guys think they should do in New York? You can even write part of a chapter and PM it to me, and I'll probably include it. Thanks!

The next chapter will be up in a couple of days.


	13. Chapter 13:The Plan

**Dear Fans, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, Homework and all that, here's Chapter Six.**

**I'm partway through writing Chapter Seven, so keep an Eye out. **

John

Zoey was shaking him awake. It must be time, he guessed.  
>"Come on! Let's go!" she was saying.<br>That morning they had decided to leave in the middle of the night tonight. Zoey and John were almost fully healed, and Harley had swiped some nectar and ambrosia earlier. Now John guessed it was time, they would meet at the top of half-blood hill. Their plan was simple, follow the monsters. John guessed the message was from Athena. John also guessed that the gods were not very concerned except Athena. She had been helping them since before they even knew they were her sons. She had told that Hephaestus guy to make them their weapons.  
>he was still in bed under the covers.<br>"Come on, get up, "said Zoey. "What are you waiting for?"  
>"I'm kinda only wearing boxers." he said, blushing.<br>"Oh." she said, blushing back.  
>"So if you could just-" John's said.<br>"Ya." she said, turning toward the door. After she left the room John threw off the covers, and pulled on his jeans.  
>Now at least he had some pants on. He grabbed his shirt, and pulled it over his head. He pulled on his boots, and threw on a black zip up hoody.<br>He put on his braced and grabbed the rod that was his sword. He left the infirmary, Zoey was waiting for him outside.  
>"Let's go." John said.<br>They silently walked up half-blood hill, and found Will and Harley waiting for them at the top.  
>"Hey guys." said John.<br>William threw John his backpack. John opened it to analyze it's contents. His converse, combat fatigues, canteen and spare clothes were all there, plus about five days worth of rations.  
>"Thanks Will." said John.<br>"I just told Will, you two should know too." said Harley. "I heard Daniel and Rachel talking about strange monsters up north, tons of them."  
>"North as in..." said John. Harley nodded.<br>"Canada." She said. John knew his way around Canada, he'd lived in five different provinces, and Will had lived in four. Ok so I might know where I'm going, He thought.  
>"So.." he said not sure what to do now. Follow the monsters? Maybe.<br>"Lead the way." said Zoey.

A few hours later, they were walking alongside the highway, heading towards manhattan.  
>"Maybe we should catch a ride with som of the locals." said William. "We're going to take forever if we walk the whole way."<br>"Yeah," said Zoey, "If we're going to rescue Annabeth and Percy, we need to find them ASAP."  
>"Ok," said John, "let's do it."<br>Harley stuck her thumb out, and watched as several cars drove by without even slowing down. Finally someone decided to stop for them. It was a rusty old red ford pickup. It's lights were dim, and the paint was chipped in several places. The driver was an old man, maybe in his late fifties, early sixties. He had a long grey beard and he was smiling at the teenagers who wanted a ride.  
>"Where are you headed?" he called.<br>"Manhattan." said William.  
>"Thats a long distance to be walking." said the man. "Why don't you hop in."<br>"I call shotgun!" said William.  
>"Fine." said John.<br>"The rest of you will have to go in the back." the driver said. So John, Zoey, and Harley climbed into the back, and soon they were cruising on down the highway toward manhattan.  
>"So remind me, what exactly did I blackmail my way into?" said Harley.<br>"Athena told us to go find Annabeth and Percy and rescue them." said John.  
>"Yah I got that part, but what about after that?" said Harley.<br>"Something about a forgotten queen, and a Legion, and finding an ark." said John.  
>"So basically after we find Annabeth, we figure it out as we go along?"<br>"Basically." said John.  
>"So next question. What the heck is the forgotten legion?"<br>"An enemy so old it was forgotten by all but the gods." said John.  
>"But that means-" said Harley.<br>"Yeah, an enemy older than the gods." said John.  
>"The Titans?" said Zoey.<br>"No," said John. "Lots of people remember the Titans."  
>"So, does that mean?" said Zoey.<br>"Oh I hope not." said John. "An enemy older than the titans."

"What do you mean?" asked Harley.

"Well supposedly before the time of the Titans was the time of the being known as Chaos." said John.

"So Chaos is rising?" asked Harley.

" I don't think so, Chaos Is not the Forgotten Legion." John Continued, "Chaos was the father of Gaea, and Gaea was the Mother of the other titans. Whatever it is probably existed after the time of Chaos and before the Titans. When the Titans took power they must have thrown them into Tartarus."

"Okay so we have to help Annabeth, and then defeat an enemy older than the Titans." said Zoey.

"Yes" said John.

Soon the companions had reached Manhattan. The man who had driven them left them in front a Starbucks before leaving them. The companions used what little money they had to buy coffee and donuts, and sat down.

"So, what's the plan now?" asked Zoey.

"Umm, go north and follow the monsters." said William.

"I see."

as the others continued talking, John noticed some strange men entering the Starbucks. They were dressed like characters out of and old movie. The two men both wore long grey trench coats, and fedoras on there heads. The men were unusually tall, about two heads taller than John. The two men sat at the table next to theirs and Began to speak.

"The demigods don't know about us yet." a raspy voice said. "Wait until we return to the Legion, and tell the general that the demigods are weak and vulnerable." John Was struck with fear as he realized what these creatures were. "Did you know that they caught a couple of Demigods up by-what do the mortals call it- Mazinaw lake." the voice continued. Annabeth. Thought John. He also Recognized Mazinaw lake, but he wasn't sure why.

That's when things started to get interesting.

"I smell demigod" said one of the creatures.

"Its Just your imagination." the other one said. "They'll all be dead soon enough, once the queen rises."

John noticed the expressions on his friends' faces; they all heard the monsters too.

"I definitely smell Demigod." said the first one. He turned to look in their direction, John was startled to realize that he was some sort of humanoid reptile. His face was the shape of a gecko, and his blood coloured scales shone as if they had been polished. John instinctively pulled his sleeve up. Uncovering the bracer that would no doubt soon become his shield. He heard the sound of metal sliding on metal as Harley pulled her Dagger out of its sheath. Oh please no! Thought John. The creature heard it too, because soon he was on his feet, a wicked curved sword in his hand.

"Demigods!" he shouted.

In an instant, the four companions were armed. Zoey was wielding her two handed sword, its golden blade shimmering under the dim lights of the cafe. Harley had a dagger in one hand and a roll of duct tape in the other. William had knocked his chair back, and stood at the ready, Spear and shield in hand.

John slapped his bracer, and it became his large round shield. He pulled out his celestial rod and willed it to become a sword. John yelled an charged at the nearest creature, deflecting his blade in a shower of sparks. Soon they were in an all-out brawl. John was fighting one creature, William and Zoey the other.

Harley was making something out of duct tape. Why isn't she helping? Thought John.

John blocked strike after strike, but was not able to get in an attack of his own; he was slowly being backed into a corner. Zoey and William were fairing much better, together they were trying to force the creature back. Harley had finished making whatever it was she was making. It seemed to be two mugs, connected together with a few feet of duct tape, Kind of like a Bolo. Harley threw the contraption, it spun through the air, before wrapping itself around a lizard-mans legs. It fell to the ground, and John stabbed it in the back, causing it to explode in a shower of golden dust, leaving its hat and trench coat behind. John looked over to William and Zoey, who had also beaten their monster.

All the mortals had left the building, and John could hear sirens in the distance.

"The police will be here any minute." Said Will.

"Yeah." Said John. John remembered Mazinaw Lake, John and Williams uncle had taken them several times. Bon Echo Provincial Park, John could remember canoeing, fishing, swimming, and hiking up the massive rock formation and looking down from the huge cliff, which hung out over the lake.

"We'd better search these." John said, gesturing to the nearest coat. Inside the coat was enough American money to get them at least up to the US/Canada border. In the other coat however, was something far more interesting. John held up the scroll, and carefully unrolled it. It was a map.

The map showed the northern half of the state of New York, and the southern half of Ontario. The US/Canada border was clearly labelled, and just beyond the border, spanning from Bon Echo to Quebec City, were Dozens of menacing red dots. John stared at the map for what seemed like forever.

"John," said Zoey, gently shaking Johns shoulder. "we have to move."

"Yeah." said John.

John could hear the sirens getting closer, the police would be there any second. The companions left the cafe, and ran, as fast as they could away from the destroyed Starbucks. John turned down an alleyway, his companions followed him. John leaned against the wall, panting, and slid down into a sitting position.

"I think we lost them." said Harley. After john had recovered his breath, he spoke.

"We cant go strait north." He said, pulling out the map. "We have to go here." he said, pointing to Bon Echo. "But there are dozens of war camps between us and there." he said. Pointing to the red dots.

"War camps?" said Harley. John nodded.

"The Forgotten Legion." said William. John nodded again.

"We cant go through all those camps, we have to go around." said John.

"But the camps go for hundreds of miles, to the north east,and the Great lakes for hundreds of miles to the southwest. How are we going to go around?" said Zoey.

"That's easy," said William, smiling,"we go through Niagara Falls."

"And then we work our way to Bon Echo." said John.

"So whats Bon Echo?" Said Harley, a confused look on her face.

"Its a camp ground." said William. "Those _things_ were saying that they caught some demigods up by Mazinaw Lake, That'll be Annabeth. Mazinaw lake is part of the camp."

"Sounds Like a plan." said Zoey.

The four demigods borded a train north, and after a long boring train ride, they crossed the US/Canada Border, into Niagara falls.

That's when all hell broke loose.

**Like? Dislike? **

**Review Please.**


	14. Chapter 14: niagra falls

Chapter 7

ZOEY

The four Companions were on a bus, Travelling North alongside the Niagara river.

Out of her window Zoey could clearly see the Rushing waters of the river, a cement railing was all that stood between the bus, and the waters below. It was Zoeys first time in Canada, and it truly was a strange place. For starters, there was no Starbucks here, well, she hadn't seen any. In this country every corner had a Tim Horton's, whatever that was. Zoey remembered earlier that day, Zoey and Her companions wanted some coffee, and Zoey had asked where the Starbucks was. John and William just laughed.

"We don't have Starbucks up here," William laughed, " Come on John, Lets introduce our Freinds to Tim Horton's."

The companions ordered coffee and Zoey was surprised to find that even the coffee tasted different. It was still good though.

They were the only ones on the bus, the only other person had gotten off at the last stop.

John was asleep on one side of her, and Harley on the other. William was staring out the window, toward the falls, as if he was lost in a memory. Maybe he's been here before, thought Zoey. Her thought was abruptly interrupted. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a blue Ford pickup, flying through the air toward the bus. The high pitched screech of metal tearing and crushing filled the air as the bus rolled.

After Zoey regained consciousness, she found herself lying on top of John, who was Groaning in discomfort. The foul smell of burning rubber, spilled diesel, and blood, made Zoey want to be sick.

"Zoey?" John said, his eyes slowly opening.

"Sorry!" she said rolling off of him.

The bus was upside down, and Zoey was lying on her back, looking up at the floor. Her clothes were ripped and torn, and she was bleeding out of a cut in her chest. John was worse off; his clothes were torn to shreds. He was bleeding out of several cuts, all over his body, the worst of which was on his head, blood was gushing into a small pool on the ground. Oh gods, is he okay? She tought.

"John are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah." he said, bringing his hand up to hold his wounded forehead. "William?" he yelled, suddenly.

"Here!" said a voice that Zoey guessed was William. "Harley is out cold." William was bent over Harley, gently shaking her awake. "Wake up Harley." Her eyes opened and she groaned.

"What happened?" she said.

"I don't know." said Zoey. "lets get out of here." Zoey looked toward the front of the bus, there was no way that they could get out that way, there was to much wreckage in the way. The back emergency door was still accessible though. The companions crawled toward the back of the bus, clearing debris out of the way as they went. William tried to open the door, but it was jammed, so he kicked it open instead. He stumbled into the street, followed by Harley and John. When Zoey stumbled on to the street she first noticed that her companions all had their weapons drawn, followed by the realization that they were surrounded by six of those strange lizard-men, armed with wicked curved swords and axes. They were still on the road, to her left was the cement railing, the only thing between them and the deadly waters below. Quick as lightning, Zoey grabbed the amulet that was around her neck, the one that her father had given to her mother, and she was soon holding her golden two handed sword. John and William charged together toward the lizard-men taking on three of them at once. Soon they were back to back, it was almost as if they were born to fight together. Zoey soon found herself alongside Harley, engaging the other three lizard-men. She blocked attack after attack, but they were outnumbered and these things were just too good. Desperately they fought until finally, with a little luck, Harley managed to stab one with her dagger, and it exploded in a shower of golden dust. Zoey saw William stab another one out of the corner of her eye. The brothers had seperated, now each fighting one of the lizard-men. William was lunging at one, trying to get passed it defences. John was being backed into the railing, defending himself with his shield as he tried to counter the attacks of the lizard-man. If he fell over the railing, then he would be swept down the falls.

Zoey focused on attacking the lizard-man in front of her, it swiped at her knees, but she blocked it with relative ease, he then struck toward her head, and she parried it, sending her own blade toward the creatures scaly neck. The creature dissolved, its body first, followed by its severed head. She was about to run and help Harley, and that's when many bad things happened at once.

William screamed as one of the Lizard men stabbed him in the shoulder, crumpling to the ground.

"Is that all you got?" he yelled at it. It charged him, and he was able to jump out of the way before it crashed through the cement railing, into the racing waters below. Harley threw her dagger, and it embedded itself in the body of the creature that had stabbed William, and the creature faded. The remaining creature then took the opportunity to kick Harley, sending her flying to the ground. The creature was about to finish her off, but Johns voice caught its attention.

"Over here you ugly reptile!" he called in ancient Greek. The creature left Harley, before charging John. This time however, John was not able to dodge the creature. He was knocked back to where the railing used to be. John would fall, and she could tell by the expression on his face that he knew it too.

His expression changed from terror to determination, and at the last moment, before he fell, he grabbed the leg of the creature, pulling it over the edge with him.

"John!" Zoey yelled, as she ran to the railing. John was in the water, he had somehow killed the creature. He was quickly being swept toward the falls, but he was not resisting.

"Swim John! Swim!" Zoey yelled. But he didn't listen. The expression on his face was that of calm acceptance. He knew he would die, and he did not resist it. Why wont he swim? Zoey thought. We need him.

"Swim John! Please swim!" she cried, tears now rolling down her bruised cheeks. This cant be happening, she thought.

"Please John!" she yelled.

Thus John was swept over the falls, his job incomplete.

The next few hours were a blur, after Harley had given William enough Nectar to get him to his feet, he had somehow managed to get them a hotel room. The room had a queen size bed, a couch, and a television. William had decided to take the couch, leaving Zoey and Harley to share the bed. William and Charley were sitting on the couch, and William was crying into Harley's shoulder. I cant imagine what he must feel like, Zoey thought. He just lost his brother. Zoey had left home just a few weeks ago, leaving her friends and family behind, she had made knew friends, and found a new family, but now John had been taken away just as fast. Zoey went strait to bed, curled up into a little ball and cried herself to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15:why?

Chapter 8

HARLEY

Harley awoke. She was lying in a queen size bed, in the small but nice hotel room. Zoey was beside her, still curled up into a ball. Harley remembered yesterday, they had lost John. Harley remembered the train ride north.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, Harley yelled at herself mentally as Will wrapped her wrist. Creating that make-shift bolo hadn't saved her from injury, the gecko man John had been fighting manged to hit her with something or something happened that manged to break her left wrist.  
>Of course she managed to get the attention of monsters who wanted to kill her and her new friends. She always manged to screw things up, but at least at camp there wasn't a very high chance of being killed. New York City is obviously not Camp. Ugh she should of known better to pull her dagger out then. Harley could have gotten one of them hurt or killed, well she was right with getting one of them hurt, at least it was just her and not one of the others, especially Will. If she'd gotten him hurt or killed, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.<br>Will reminded her of two people, her second favourite character, Sam Winchester, from her favourite show Supernatural, only shorter; and her best friend (and she's now pretty sure half brother) Cole. The thought almost brought tears to her eyes but Hermes' daughter pulled herself together before she lost it.  
>"How'd you get that?" Will asked her, sitting down. Harley looked at him through black bangs. He gestured to her right cheek, then she knew what he was talking about. The long white scar across her cheek bone.<br>Harley sighed, looking out the window, not wanting to meet his eyes, she didn't want to know what he thought of her before he said something. Not like she didn't know what he was going to think before she even said anything. "I came to camp the year before the Titan war, I was eleven at the time. My best friend, and I'm pretty sure my half brother, Cain came with me. Well we were in Manhattan during the Titan War, on Olympus with Percy, Annabeth, and some others. Two years before that, I met Luke Castellan, the guy who let Kronos take him over, and my half brother. Apparently, he knew I was a demigod and his little sister, and I dunno, we just hung out for about a day or two, he told me who my dad was, told me about our half sibs, didn't say anything 'bout the Titan War, Kronos. When Kronos came through Olympus towards the thrown room, I tried to get to Luke." Her eyes started to tear up as she shut them and that day danced on her eyelids. "It didn't work, and he backhanded me, how I got the scar, then when Cain tried to keep him from doing anymore damage..." Her voice cracked and she wiped tears from her eyes on the sleaves of Cain's old Fox hoodie that had been 4 sizes too big on him and she was amazed it wasn't short on her, attempting to pull herself together before she didn't have that ability and ended up breaking more than usual. "Kronos knocked his sword out of his hands, then dragged his scythe across Cain's neck. I swore I could see Cain's soul leave his body before it even started dropping. In a daze so I couldn't try and attack him, anyways I think the other two with us would have held me back." Harley still had tears rolling down her face but she manged to kind of hold herself together.  
>"Harley..." Will started to say but she cut him off.<br>"Just leave me alone," she mumbled under her breath, pulling her hood over her head and put her ear buds in.  
>Seether's "The Gift" was playing in her ears when John and Zoey showed up again. Harley could hear what they were saying. "What's up with her?" John asked his younger brother.<br>"Nothing," Will lied. "She's just tired."  
>Harley looked out of the corner of her eye at Will. She wasn't losing him like she lost Cain, Harley didn't know if she'd be able to take it.<p>

Then they had lost John.

William was a wreck. She'd stayed up with him most of the night. Finally he had fallen asleep, leaving Harley alone with her thoughts. She absentmindedly rubbed her still damaged wrist, she thought about the days events and came to a horribly conclusion. It was my fault, she thought to herself but if I hadn't of thrown my dagger, then it would be William who would have died.

"There was no way you could have known." a familiar voice said. Harley turned to find her father standing before her. He was dressed as a mailman, with a mail bag slung across his shoulders.

"All is not lost." he said.

"Dad?" she said. "Why am I such a failure?"

"Who told you you were a failure?" he said. "You saved William, and that makes you a failure?"

"But now John is gone." Harley replied.

"So it seems." Hermes said.

"He's not dead?" Harley asked. Hermes did not reply, but the expression on his face answered her question.

"He's gone." She said.

"Don't give up Harley, your friends need you." he said. Harley looked away as her father flashed himself away. William needed her right now, she was sure of that. She too crawled into bed and slept.

She was the first one awake, the others were still sound asleep. Zoey was curled up into a ball an William was peacefully lying on the couch. Zoey had taken Johns death hard, almost as hard as William. She liked him, Harley thought. Zoey would never admit it though, not even to herself.

Harley shook Zoey awake, Zoey opened her eyes.

"What?" she said grumpily.

"We need to go." said Harley.

"Fine." said Zoey. Harley proceeded to wake up William.

"We have to move." said Harley. William Just nodded.

The three companions headed toward Toronto, they had decided to go on foot, just in case another truck would be thrown at them, they didn't want mortals being hurt. With much prodding from Harley, William estimated that it would take them three days to reach Toronto. The companions travelled on, until their feet could no longer carry them and they stopped for another night.

**Special thanks to Reaper's Curse for writing the bit about Harley and will on the train.**

**I would also like to thank Apersonfromflorida and Vipergirl02 who both review every chapter and help me make the story the best it can be.**

**The next chapter should be up soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter nine

ZOEY

The first day on their trip to Toronto came and went without incident. That night they made camp in the forest beside the highway. They made a campfire and sat around it in silence. They were all to tired and depressed to talk. Zoey was wishing that John was still there, she was missing him already. She wasn't sure how she felt about John. She liked him, but she didn't know if he liked her back. She wasn't one to rush into a relationship, especially after her last boyfriend cheated on her. She couldn't go through that again. Harley and Will obviously liked each other, but neither of them knew that the other felt the same way.

Zoey agreed to take first watch. She slowly walked around their camp, thinking about a certain grey-eyed son of Athena. John had been her best friend. She could hear Harley and William whispering to each-other, maybe everything will turn out right between them, she thought. After Zoey was finished her watch, she woke up Will, and curled up into a ball to sleep.

That night was one of the worst she had had in a long time. In her head, she saw John tumbling down the falls, over and over again. This time however, she had heard him speak.

_Zoey._ he whispered.

_John. _She yelled over and over again, but even in her dreams, he would not swim.

Zoey woke up to Harley shaking her awake. Zoey was covered in sweat; and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"What?" she mumbled. Harley looked concerned.

"You were having a nightmare, you were screaming Johns name over and over." she said.

"I'm okay." said Zoey, but she knew she wasn't. "What time is it?"

"About three in the morning." Harley said. "You should get some more sleep."

"I cant sleep." Zoey said.

"Than we may as well get moving." said Harley. "Will cant sleep either."

"Where is he?" Zoey asked Harley.

"He's in the forest. He went for a walk, he wanted to be alone." she said.

"You let him go?" said Zoey, getting angry. "What if the lizard-men kill him too? We've already lost John, do you want to lose William too?" she shouted at Harley.

"I- I don't-" she said. Before she could finish her sentence, she burst into tears and ran into the forest.

"Harley wait!" Zoey called after her. She hadn't meant to yell at Harley she was just angry.

It was too late though, Harley was gone.

Zoey waited for them by the fire. After a long while, Will and Harley returned together.

They packed up in silence, and continued toward Toronto. Will and Harley led the way, side by side, and Zoey followed a few steps behind. For a while they walked in silence, but soon Harley broke the silence.

"So Will, what's your story, from before camp?" she said.

"My story." he said.

"Every demigod has one, but not all are willing to share." Harley replied. At first Zoey thought he wouldn't answer. He sighed, and spoke.

"Our dad is Canadian military-"he paused. "-my dad." He kept his eyes locked on the ground in front of him and continued. "We moved around a lot, We would get kicked out of schools, or we'd have to move because of Dads work." He wiped his eyes before continuing. "We finally settled in Kingston, John and I were in grade eleven."

"Both of you?" asked Zoey.

"I skipped a few grades." William responded. "One day our principal called us down to the office, she and the secretaries were automatons. Then we came to camp." he said.

"How about you, Harley?" said Zoey.

She didn't respond for a long time.

"My mom hated me." she said. " I usually stayed on friends couches, until a satyr found me." she paused. "I've been at camp ever since. I was in the titan war and-" she didn't continue, and neither of her companions made her. What the heck, Zoe thought, they shared their stories, why not?

"Before I came to camp, My boyfriend cheated on me. I was so angry, that night I got in a fight with my sister for no reason. That's when I discovered I could summon lightning bolts, and why I don't use them anymore." she paused for a while. " Then I ran away from home, and I was attacked by a hell hound. But another demigod came, I never knew his name. He killed the hell hound, but he died a few minutes later." she was holding back tears now. The companions all walked side by side now, their heart to heart had brought them together.

Soon they made camp for the night, but tonight they would get very little sleep.

It


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter ten

WILLIAM

It was Williams watch, the two girls were already asleep. William Circled the camp, watching over his sleeping companions. William was thinking about the last few days, he had lost his brother. William and John had been really close, ever since they were little they had been looking out for each-other. They had moved around a lot, they didn't have a lot of really good friends. William missed his brother. Losing John was like losing an arm, it felt like he was missing part of himself. William felt like he was being watched. His grip tightened around his celestial rod, and he slowly pulled it out of his pocket.. It was then that he noticed the two yellow eyes staring at him through the darkness. William was struck with fear. William slapped his bracer, and willed his celestial rod to become his spear.

"Zoey! Harley! UP!" he shouted. His two companions awoke, and they quickly armed themselves. William watched as ten shapes emerged from the trees. William recognized the shapes as the soldiers of the forgotten legion, the lizard-men. William watched as Zoey charged the nearest one, blocking and parrying strike after strike. Harley was similarly engaged, dagger in one hand, roll of duct-tape in the other. William let out a war cry that John would have been proud of, and charged into the fray.

William lunged at one of the creatures, but his attack was blocked. The mayhem continued, and soon the three companions were fighting back to back. Zoey managed to slash one of the creatures, shoulder to hip, and he exploded. Harley got another one, she slashed its arm away, and stabbed it in the belly.

Soon William added to the tally of kills, but there were still seven left.

"Got any ideas?" Harley yelled over her shoulder.

"Yeah." said William. "Zoey, use lightning."

Nothing happened for a while but eventually Zoey replied.

"Fine." she said.

Thunder roared overhead. Out of the corner of his eye, William could see that Zoey's electric blue eyes, were glowing, faintly. There was a loud _Crack_ as a lightning bolt arced out of the sky. It struck Zoey, who re-directed it with her sword, toward some of the creatures. Two of them were killed instantly, but the others were not dissuaded from their attack. We're screwed, William thought. Now their we five of the creatures left. The flurry of blows continued, but soon, one way or another, it would end.

William lunged at the creature in front of him, and it exploded. We may just survive, he thought.

He briefly looked toward his friends, Zoey was holding her own, but what caught Williams eye was one of the creatures striking at Harley. She was able to block the attack, but while he was distracted, another one of the creatures was running toward Will. Before he knew what was happening, he was on the ground, his still not-quite-healed shoulder was throbbing painfully. The creature had kicked him over, and William watched as it raised its sword to administer his final blow.

"WILL!" he heard Harley scream.

William knew it was the end, there was no way out of it. He closed his eyes, preparing for whatever the afterlife had in store. Maybe he would go to Elysium, no doubt that's where John would be. Maybe he'd meet his brother there. He opened his eyes briefly, long enough to see a long bronze blade sprout from the creatures chest. The creature exploded, revealing a strange man wearing a dark hood and cloak. Before anyone knew what was happening, the stranger swung his sword toward one of the other creatures, cutting it in half. Soon the man had killed a third creature, before the remaining two were killed by Zoey and Harley. Without pause, Zoey attacked the hooded man, who made no move to defend himself. Zoey knocked his long sword out of his hand, and it went flying to the other side of the camp. Zoey knocked over the man, and raised her sword to kill him too. He reached out his hand, and his sword flew into it. He blocked the strike, and it was then that the hood slipped, revealing his face.

It was John.

"Whoa there." he said.

Zoey Got off of him, and his sword shrunk, back into a rod, which he stowed in his pocket.

"You're alive?" the three asked in unison.

"Yeah." he said. John was the same as usual, his clothes were torn, except for his new cloak. Where do you find a cloak these days? Thought William. The only other new thing about his brother, was the deep scar on his forehead.

"How did you survive?" demanded Zoey.

"That's a long story, I'll tell you guys sometime." he said.

"But not now?" Harley asked.

"Nope, I've been walking all night, trying to catch up with you guys." he said. "I need to get some sleep, but I will say this, the reason I'm alive, is Athena."

That explained the new cloak, a gift from Athena. Boy, she does pick favorites.

Without another word, John lay down in the dirt, and was instantly asleep.

"Well," said Zoey. " I could use some sleep too."

Zoey went off to bed, leaving Harley and William sitting together by the fire.

"Do you remember me telling you about Cain." Harley said suddenly.

"Yes, why?" asked William.

"I've never told anyone else that story." she said. "Cain was my best friend, after I lost him, I-" she was crying against his shoulder now, He wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her. After a while, she pulled away from him,and resumed speaking. "I- I've never become that close to anyone. Until now." she said, staring into his eyes. William was confused now. Ask him about history, he'll be spewing knowledge for hours. Ask him about math, he'll tell you how to calculate the distances between stars. Ask him about girls, well...

Did Harley like him too? William had had a crush on Harley ever since she'd jumped on him during capture the flag. Was it possible that she liked him too? He found himself leaning toward her, he didn't know what was driving him to do so. William could see his reflection in the single tear on Harley's cheek. He wiped it away, there faces were only centimeters apart now.

"Ahem." Zoey said. "Do you guys want to wait until I've fallen asleep before you start kissing." she said matter of factly. William and Harley both blushed, as they pulled away from each-other.

Awkward, Thought William.

Harley and William quickly said goodnight, and William settled beside his brother and went to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Ok so I"m a good ways through the story so i have a little poll type thing for you.

What is you favourite part so far?

What was the funniest part so far?

Who is your favourite character?

What do you want to see more of?

What do you want to see less of?

How am I doing so Far?


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry Guys for the long wait, i took most of my Christmas holidays off from writing, anyway here is the next chapter, i hope you like it.

As always, REVIEW!

JOHN

John woke early the next morning, the sweet smell of burnt maple filled his nostrils. He smiled as her remembered times long ago, sitting around a fire with his uncle, aunt, cousins, his teacher, and of course his father. He was home. Well, close enough. He was happy to be back. During the days he had been gone, he had often wondered how his brother had been, or if William had gotten himself killed yet. John still didn't quite understand how he had survived, he'd thought he was dead.

John pushed those thoughts aside. He opened his eyes, and he could see the remnants of the fire. Zoey was crouching next to it, a tired expression on her face. He stared at her for a while, but soon she noticed that he was awake.

"Morning." she said, turning to face him. Her face had several new bruises and cuts since the last time he had seen her. _She's still pretty though. _John thought. _Whoah John, wait just a sec. _thoughts like these were dangerous, John new first hand. John had had a girlfriend once, but he'd had to move away from her. They'd tried to make it work as a long distance relationship, but she had met someone else. John was angry at her for a long time later, and he never talked to her. He forgave her eventually, but he never told her. After that John had never had another girlfriend, he didn't want to get close to anyone and then have to leave. With Zoey it was the same, one of them could die, or something equally as terrifying. _Besides, _thought John, _She doesn't like me anyway. _

"Morning." he replied quietly.

A few hours later the companions were walking silently toward Toronto. The forest had given way to endless urban sprawl.

"Is this Toronto?" Harley asked.

"No," answered John "we have a ways to go yet. This is Oakville. After that we have to go through Mississauga before we get to Toronto, we'll get there sometime around midnight if we walk, late this afternoon if we go by bus." he said.

"Lets risk the bus." said Zoey. The companions headed toward Oakville, hoping to find a bus stop.

They continued on in silence, John could tell that the others were watching him, curious about something.

It was Harley who spoke up first.

"John," she said hesitantly. " how did you survive Niagara falls?" John sighed, he didn't quite understand it himself. He should have died, but somehow he hadn't. John remembered fighting those lizard men, and being terrified as he fell toward the Niagara river. He remembered being determined to help his friends. He had grabbed one of the lizard men ad pulled it over the edge with him, and he struck it hard in mid air. He fell by himself into the rushing waters below. He remembered Zoey yelling for him to swim. He'd thought about it, but deep down he knew he would die. The thought of dying didn't scare him, surprisingly. He didn't even try to swim. He could still hear Zoey yelling, and he felt sorry for her. He didn't yell back to her, he only whispered her name.

_Zoey._

He looked behind him and saw the edge of the roaring waterfall.

_Zoey._

He closed his eyes, prepared for his end.

_Zoey._

Then he fell.

There was nothing. John couldn't see anything, feel anything. He wasn't aware of his body. He must have been dead. _Hold on, I could have sworn I read somewhere that when i died i would have to cross the river Styx and be judged or whatever._ John thought. What seemed like an eternity passed, or was it a few seconds? John didn't know. Suddenly he was aware of another being, and soon she spoke.

"_your task is not yet done, my son."_ said Athena.

He was aware of his body again, and he felt the water exiting his lungs as a pair of strong hands pulled him out of the water. He opened his eyes as far as he could, just a sliver. He was on a cement dock, with a pair of men and a woman standing over him. The woman crouched next to him, and John was aware of two cold, thin fingers on his neck.

"He's alive." she said.

Next thing he knew, John was in a mortal hospital, with a doctor standing at the end of his bed.

"You're awake." he said. The doctor was tall and thin, he had dark skin and short hair. He was wearing the usual long white coat of medical workers everywhere.

"How're you feeling?" he said.

John felt well enough, but he didn't quite remember how he had gotten hear. Memories came flowing back, and he almost jumped out of bed, except that the doctor stopped him.

"I must insist that you rest." he said.

"How'd you end up in the river?" he asked.

John couldn't tell him the truth that was for sure.

"I think I fell over a railing." said John. The doctor didn't look like he believed him but instead he said.

"We're going to keep an eye on you for a few more hours, but after that, I guess your well enough to leave."

A few hours later, a nurse brought him a plastic bag that appeared to have clothes it.

"Your belongings." she said.

Upon further inspection, John discovered that the clothes were brand new, not the torn up ones that he had fallen into the water in. Among his 'Belongings' were his bracer, and his celestial bronze rod, as well as a new dark green hooded cloak. When John looked into his wallet, he discovered that his mother had left him several hundred dollars worth of mortal Canadian money, as well as a few golden drachmas.

John soon took his leave of the hospital,and headed toward Toronto, no doubt that as where his brother would be going. The the next few days went by without incident, until John accidentally walked into a forgotten legion camp. They were scouts, two of them. That was when John discovered that if he focused on his sword, it would fly through the air into his hand. That night he travelled, so that he could catch up with Will and the others. He wondered if Will and Harley had gotten together yet. They both obviously liked each-other the only ones who didn't seem to know were the two of them. John chuckled silently to himself. William was clueless when it came to girls, always had been. (John was too, but he'd never admit it.) that was the night he'd stumbled into their camp, and kept William from getting himself killed.

John explained the events of the last few days to his friends. But for the sake of Will and Harley he left out that he had witnessed them almost kissing. _Nice one Will._ The three others took turns telling John their story, and it was Zoey who had the last word.

"...And then Will and Harley got to know each-other a little better by the fire." she said with a cocky grin. William and Harley looked at each-other and blushed. Both looked away awkwardly, and Zoey just laughed. John had spared them, but John knew that Zoey would hold it over them as long as she could.

If anything Will and Harley's faces turned more red, about the same shade as a tomato now, and John joined Zoey in laughing at their expense.

"have you guys thought of telling Chiron what we're up to? We cant take on the whole Forgotten legion on our own." said John.

"We'll tell him when we stop tonight." said Harley. John could tell that she was willing to start any conversation that was not about her and William.

So they travelled on in awkward silence, until Zoey and Harley struck up a conversation. Seeing that he would not be heard, John quietly addressed his brother.

"So you've got your sights set on Harley?" John joked. William scowled, but John could easily see his cheeks redden.

"None of your business."he said. John laughed.

"It's okay William I'm just kidding." said John. John glanced back at Zoey and Harley, he guessed the were having a similar conversation. "She obviously likes you," John said, with a little chuckle. "You should finish what you started last night."

"Shut up, John." said William, pushing John. William was smiling though, and john grabbed his brother and pushed him back. It was just ;like when they were little kids, wrestling and screwing around.

The Companions found a bus that would take them to the other end of Oakville, and soon they were travelling on a different bus through Mississauga. This time however, they were not attacked by any lizard men, or any other monster for that matter. Soon they were out of Mississauga, and into the crowded streets of Toronto.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello Forgotten Legion Fans!

First of all I'd like to thank you for all the reviews, also to those of you who have been asking for your characters to return, all of the ones that I have used (Miki, Sunshine, Sophie and Keith.) WILL Be returning.

Also you guys have said you guys want me to bring in different monsters, what exactly did you have in mind? I'm bringing back some old friends from PJO but other than that what do you guys want to see.

If you have any recommendations about the character you submitted, or you thought of something else for me to add, feel free to PM me and i promise i will think about what you have to say.

Thanks again to my regular readers! Hope you all had wonderful Christmas holidays, i should be getting back into regular updates soon.

As always REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21:Toronto

So I just realized that i mixed up Zoey and Miki's weapons.

Zoey had the bracelet, and Miki had the necklace, but lets just say its the other way around okay?

Anyway here's the next chapter.

For those of you who are like, What? At the end, don't worry all will be revealed.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson.

WILLIAM

William used to live in Toronto. He and John had no trouble navigating through the crowded streets and tall skyscrapers. It was around dinner time, William's stomach told him. John suggested that they find a hotel, with his hundreds of dollars he knew they could get a hotel room for at least a night.

"Okay, meet back here at seven thirty, I have a few errands to run." said John.

"Why?" said William.

"Because, someone decided to leave all my stuff in Niagara Falls." John replied.

"Hey!" said Harley. "You were dead."

"Ya, ya." said John. "Its okay guys."

"I'll go with you." Zoey volunteered. The two older teens left the hotel, leaving William and Harley standing in awkward silence.

"Well, I'm hungry, do you want to go grab some food?" William said turning toward the door.

"Sure." said Harley, following him out. William and Harley found their way downtown, but a lot of the shops there were closed. Downtown Toronto was not a very nice place to be at night. They were considering just heading back to the hotel, but then Zeus decided to make it rain.

"Lets try and find a shop that's open, get out of this rain." said Will.

"That place is open, whats it called?" Harley said. William remembered that most Demigods were dyslexic, William was one of the few exceptions.

"Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium." He translated. "That's weird, a garden gnome shop in the middle of downtown Toronto?"

"I think I've heard that name before." said Harley

"Oh, Maybe we should check it out." said William, leading Harley inside.

"I don't think that's a good thing William." she said.

"What?" said William. " Get caught stealing a garden gnome before?" he joked.

_Whack!_

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Will, rubbing is bruised arm.

"First of all, I don't steal garden gnomes." she said. "Second, if I did, I wouldn't get caught."

The inside of the store was kinda creepy, Inside was a huge, leafy green garden, filled with life sized statues in various poses. As William went deeper into the shop, he almost felt as if the statues eyes were following him. The statues were very detailed, but the faces they almost looked-

_Terrified._ Thought William.

_Aunty Em's. _The name made him nervous, but he wasn't sure why.

"W-William," Harley said. "We have to get out of here, now."

_Aunty "M"_

_Oh Sh-_

"I'm going to grind your statue into dust when I'm done with you! Son of Athena." a raspy and definitely angry voice said from behind them. William slowly turned around. The woman wore a long black gown that covered everything but her knotted, warped hands.

_Hiss._

In place of hair were dozens of small hissing green serpents. Covering her eyes were a pair of dark shaded sunglasses.

_Oh thank the gods! _Thought William.

Medusa moved slowly toward the demigods, her hand slowly moved up to remove the sunglasses from her eyes.

"Look away!" yelled Harley, drawing her dagger.

"Shut your mouth girl!" yelled Medusa.

William didn't waste any time getting out his celestial rod, which he willed to become his six foot long spear, along with his large round shield.

William watched as Medusa raked her clawed fingers across Harley's face, knocking her off to one side.

William was suddenly filled with an uncontrollable rage. His whole body shook, he'd never been this angry in his entire life.

"Ahhhh!" he yelled as he charged Medusa, being careful not to look at her face.

Medusa side stepped, Williams spear embedded itself in the small tree behind her.

William tried to pull it out, but it was in to deep.

He backed away from Medusa, keeping his shield in between them. William stumbled as he backed over a tree root, causing to fall and crawl backwards away from the advancing Medusa.

_I am so dead._ Thought William.

William had his back against a tree now, he couldn't go anywhere. He reached out toward his spear, maybe he could grab it with his mind, like John said he could. The spear remained stuck in the tree. William could see Medusa's feet advancing toward him.

_Hades please let me go to Elysium. _William thought.

There was a sickening _shlock! _And the sound of crunching bone, as green juices spattered all over Williams Jeans. There was a dull _thud._ As something landed on the ground beside him.

Medusa's body disintegrated, leaving Harley standing where Medusa had been, equally covered in monster juices. The item that landed on the ground was Medusa's head, thankfully she was facing away from the two Demigods.

Harley's face was a mess, blood was oozing out of several long cuts across her face.

"Oh my gods Harley." William said, standing up. "Are you okay?" he asked, the concern very clear in his voice. Harley nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah I think so." she said. William gave her a quick, reassuring hug. He left one arm around her shoulders as he spoke.

"Thanks Harley."

"Lets just get out of here." she said. William looked toward Medusa's severed head. "We are NOT taking that thing with us." She said.

"I was Just thinking the same thing." said William.

They walked through the rain, back toward the Hotel. They weren't in the mood to venture into any more shops on the way back.

"Why was she so angry?" asked William. William remembered that it was Athena who turned Medusa into a monster, but he guessed that that was only part of it.

"Because the last time she met demigods it was Percy and Annabeth, and they killed her." Harley answered.

"Oh." said William. _That explains a lot._

By the time the two of them made it back to the hotel, they were thoroughly soaked. When they arrived at their room, Zoey was wrapping a bandage around Johns right hand. As Will and Harley entered, The other two demigods looked up from Johns hand.

"What happened to you guys?" John asked.

"Umm... we accidentally found Medusa...and killed her." said William. John nodded. "How about you guys?" said William.

"Oh, you know." said Zoey. "Killed some demon waitresses and burned down a classy restaurant."

William wondered how they managed that, but stayed relatively silent. Zoey finished with Johns hand.

"We didn't actually get to eat anything at the restaurant, so I'm just going to order a pizza or something." said Zoey.

"Yeah we didn't actually eat anything either." said Harley. She winced as if it hurt her face to speak.

"John do you want to pass me that first aid kit." said Will.

John stood up and handed it over as he followed Zoey into the attached kitchen, where the phone must have been.

William sat down on the queen sized bed, and patted the spot beside him. Harley slowly sat down, as William got out the first aid supplies he thought he would need.

"I'm going to clean those cuts, and then we'll see about bandaging them." said Will.

"Will I'm okay." Harley said, but the expression on her face betrayed her words. William ignored her, and gently touched one of her cheeks. She winced again, and drew in a sharp breath as his fingers brushed by one of the offending cuts.

"They don't look that deep, but I'm going to clean them so that they don't get infected." he said. He opened up an alcohol wipe and paused with it in his hand. "This could sting." he said quietly. He carefully wiped the blood and dirt away from the cuts. As he had suspected, the cuts weren't that deep, but the gods only knew where Medusa's hands had been. After he finished cleaning the cuts, he packed up the new _military_ first aid kit, no doubt John had found a surplus store and bought everything he could lay his hands on.

"That better?" William asked.

"Yeah." Harley smiled. "Thanks William." Then he was leaning toward her again, somehow her lips had not been damaged by Medusa's clawed fingers. She hadn't moved away from him, if William didn't know better, he'd say she was leaning closer to him too. His face was millimetre's away from hers now.

Then John entered the room. William and Harley nearly jumped apart, and William could feel his face reddening.

_Why does someone always interrupt?_ Thought William. John expression was one of surprise, his eyes darted between the two demigods. John opened his mouth to speak, but instead turned around and ventured back into the kitchen. William could hear John saying something to Zoey, and then Zoey laughing.

_Why are they laughing? _Thought William. William turned toward Harley, she was looking toward the window, and William could have almost sworn there was a tiny blush on her face.


	22. Chapter 22:Uncle Carl

I have to thank my dad for giving me the idea of uncle Carl, and writing part of this chapter for me.

I also have to thank My uncle, whom uncle Carl is based upon.

JOHN

While Will and Harley were off killing Medusa, John and Zoey were trying to find a surplus store, where John could get some new combats. After John bought basically everything in the store, John led Zoey to that classy restaurant that his dad had taken him and William to when they were were led to a table for two, and John remembered having to remind himself that this was not in fact a date, despite the fact that it seemed that the only people in the restaurant today were a few couples. Soon two waitresses came, and John was embarrassed to remember that he couldn't keep his eyes off them. John remembered not being much help to Zoey in the fight that followed, the waitresses had become pail skinned, one of their legs was that of a donkey, and the other was made of bronze. John remembered that when they died, these monsters burst into flame, burning Johns hand, and setting the restaurant ablaze.

The four companions headed toward Peterborough, and soon they were travelling down a long, seemingly endless winding road. They past farmers field after farmers field, if John heard one more cow moo, he swore he would go crazy. At night, wolves could be heard howling in the distance. It was their third day travelling, it was getting into the late afternoon, they would soon have to consider where to stop for the night. John recognized the landscape, he'd lived here once, for a while actually.

"Where are we going to stop for the night?" asked Zoey.

"Well, we could always stay at uncle Carl's." said William.

Soon the companions found themselves standing beside an old guardhouse at the end of the long winding driveway. Up on the top of the hill was the house that William and John had once lived in. The companions walked up the hill and John led the way up the front steps.

John knocked on the door.

There was an indistinct deep throated bellow from somewhere in the house, then they could plainly hear heavy footsteps approaching the door.

When the door opened there stood a large man in his late forties. Uncle Carl was just shy of 6 feet tall. His grey-black hair was sticking out in tufts from under a dust covered ball cap. His bushy grey-black beard was filled with wood dust and his faded denim coveralls were patched and dust and grease covered. He wore a leather carpenters tool-belt equipped with multiple hammers, lath knives, different sizes of nails and a staple gun, and of course that old buck knife he always wore. He looked like he had gained weight since the boys had last seen him, he was obviously overweight now, but they could still see the large biceps clearly even under the faded flannel work shirt. He glared down at the boys, his bushy eyebrows pulled together, a frown on his face.

"Oh. It's you two. What the hell are you doin' here? Your dad didn't tell me you were comin'".

The brothers hesitated. Crazy uncle Carl was always gruff like that. He had a loud voice, well suited to the battleground that made most adults uneasy but small kids seemed to love it and he always seemed to be able to get a smile or laugh from even the most upset child.

"Well don't just stand there come on in. You know you don't need to hang-around on the doorstep like an old newspaper, just walk in and yell."

'Uncle' Carl was not really the boys uncle. He had served in the army with their dad for over 10 years. He had spent 6 of those years as his second in command. They were closer than brothers. The boys were never really sure why uncle Carl left the army, they knew their dad did not approve and that he thought it was wrong. Some kind of a medical discharge. Something about mental instability. Anyone who knew uncle Carl knew he was 'different'. He was the kind of guy who took his Scottish highland roots a bit too far. He wore a kilt sometimes, played the bagpipes often and was known to talk in a thick Scottish brogue which did not at all go along with his Canadian birth and up-bringing, but unstable… he didn't seem unstable.

Uncle Carl was the boys guardian. It had long ago been set up that if anything ever happened to their father they were to go to uncle Carl. The boys had asked once why they couldn't go to their grand-parents if anything happened to their father. He thought about it for a minute and then said. "You were not even born when we went to Bosnia with the army. We were there to stop the ethnic cleansing. It was a bad place. There were Bosnian and Serbian Militias, Christian and Muslim Militias. It seemed like everyone was trying to kill everyone. That scar on my leg, I got shot when I was in Bosnia. I wound up in the hands of a Bosnian militia group. I watched your uncle Carl walk into that camp with nothing but his bayonet on his belt and brow beat those people until they let me go. He could have been captured himself but he screamed and yelled and bluffed those 10 guys into letting me go. If he could do that then there is nothing that a couple of teenage boys could do that he could not take care of. He's the one I picked and he's the one you will stay with if it ever comes to that."

Come to think of it, when ever dad went away on a call-out it was always uncle Carl and aunt June they stayed with. It was kind of a weird life with him but fun. When they were little they didn't play hide and seek, they played 'escape and evasion'. They didn't take judo or karate in some club somewhere, uncle Carl taught 'un-armed combat' and knife fighting. Of course he told them if he ever heard that they had used it on anyone they'd not live to regret it.

Uncle Carl put his hand on the buck knife in his belt and scanned the neighbourhood.

"Where's your dad? How'd you get here?" he said more quietly with a troubled look on his face. Not much escaped uncle Carl's notice.

"Come on in." Uncle Carl said.

Will reached out and pushed on the door. John noticed a look of surprise on his face as if there was something wrong with the door.

"Ah, Uncle Carl what's with the door?" Will asked.

"That, " said uncle Carl " is my own creation. It's a standard fire door that I pulled apart, I welded in ¼ inch stainless steel sheets front and back and then I put ceramic inserts inside for extra protection. That puppy will not only stop a 50 cal armour piercing round it should hold up to about 800 degrees Celsius."

"So, you are expecting some really bad lawn fire that tries to get into your house are you?" John said.

"Ya." Uncle Carl groused. "The bloody grass is going to catch bloody fire and spread up the front lawn to my bloody house. Don't get smart!"

The boys walked into the house where they expected to find the kitchen. There wasn't much of a kitchen there today. The furniture was gone from the room, the counters were missing, there were caps on the pipes where the sink should have been and the fridge and stove were pushed into the hallway. Where once the floor had been ceramic tile it was now clearly concrete. "Don't mind the mess." Uncle Carl said. "The girls are all gone to Winnipeg for the national highland dancing competition. Seemed like a good time to fix the room up a bit." He was referring to his wife June and daughters Joy and Mary. Joy and Mary were two years older than John. Joy was a highland dancer and Mary a Celtic fiddling whiz.

John looked down at the concrete. "Didn't you used to have some sort of… like… tiles here or something?" He asked.

"Yup." Carl said beaming. "Right on top of this 10 inch concrete and steel reinforced floor."

Will looked confused. "So, basically you live in a bunker then?"

Uncle Carl laughed. "Nope. This is just my house. The bunker is underneath."

"Uncle Carl, " John said, "We lived here… when did you do all this stuff? How 'come we never knew?"

"I've been working on it since I left the army and you didn't know because I didn't want you to know. Your father and I had a long talk shortly after you were… born? Or what ever… I know. I also knew your dad would need help. That's why he would send you here when he needed someone to look after you."

John and Will looked at each other. Did uncle Carl know? Did their father really tell him where they came from? Why didn't he think… wait… he was 'crazy' uncle Carl. If their father had told him… maybe he would believe it. He seemed to. He didn't seem to be concerned that a bunch of armed teenagers were in his kitchen.

"So" Carl said pointing at Harley and Zoey. "Do they know?"

So for those of you who were wondering, this is why the military is so important to John. Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23:Bloody Forgotten Legion

JOHN

Uncle Carl sat quietly while the companions told their story, he didn't ask questions, or even look at them funny. Until they told him about Niagara falls.

_Whack!_

"Ow!" said John, rubbing the back of his head where Uncle Carl had swatted him.

"What'd you go fallin' down bloody Niagara falls for?" Uncle Carl said.

"I didn't do it on _bloody _purpose!" said John.

_Whack!_

"Ow!" said John again, still rubbing the back of his now throbbing head.

"There will be no bloody language in my bloody house!" Yelled Uncle Carl. "Go on." he said to the other three.

After Uncle Carl was briefed on the remainder of the story, he set about cooking dinner.

"I'll make that Pizza that you boys always liked!" said Uncle Carl. "John, William, you're in the living room tonight. Zeoy, Harley you girls can have the spare room."

"This pizza is delicious Mr. Campbell." said Harley through a mouthful of pizza.

"You can call me Uncle Carl." said Uncle Carl. Harley Just nodded.

"So Uncle Carl," said John. "When did Dad tell you about us?"

"Right after you were born... or whatever... John, explained a lot." said Uncle Carl. "I was seeing things, monsters, your dad called them." Uncle Carl could see through the mist? No wonder everyone thought he was crazy.

"I was discharged from the army because of monsters." He said. "I was livin' on the base at the time. I was watching you two when it happened. I wasn't gunna let a bloody chihuahua get at my best friends kids, fire breathin' or no." He sighed. Uncle Carl pulled out the buck knife, and John realized that he had never seen him use it. Uncle Carl pulled the knife from its sheath, revealing a thin, Celestial bronze blade. "Your dad gave me that."said Uncle Carl. "Anyway, when the military police found me, the house was ruined, I was bleeding and holding the knife." John stared at Uncle Carl with a new respect. All those years, Uncle Carl had been protecting them. That's why he was their guardian.

Everyone in the room was silent. But Uncle Carl continued. "After that everyone thought I was crazy."

The next morning John woke up feeling surprisingly well rested. John ventured out of the living room into the cement floored kitchen. John didn't think anyone else was up yet. He grabbed his new combats and changed in the bathroom. Zoey was up now too, already dressed and ready for the day.

"Morning John." she said.

"Morning Zoey." Replied John.

"We need to get going soon." said John.

"Yeah, we probably should." said Zoey. "I'll go wake up Harley." John nodded.

"I'll get Will." he was halfway toward the living room when he heard Zoey yelling at him.

"John! You're going to want to see this!"

John turned around and walked back toward the spare room. Zoey was standing over by the window, staring out at goodness knew what.

John ran to the window, passing Harley who was still sleeping despite how loud Zoey had been yelling. Outside John could clearly see hundreds of forgotten legion soldiers, Marching toward the house in four neat ranks.

"Everyone UP!" yelled John, running out toward the hall. Uncle Carl's door opened, Unlce Carl was wearing his kilt, and he had a long two handed sword strapped to his back.

"How many?" he asked simply.

"A few hundred." said John. _We are so screwed. _Thought John. They'd barely been able to handle a few of the things, much less a few hundred. William ran out of the living room, and did a double take when he noticed Uncle Carl.

"Let me guess, our reptilian friends decided to show up?" he said.

"Lizards? Is that all?" said Uncle Carl. "Right, then" Uncle Carl went into the spare room, and opened up the closet. "You kids cant tell aunt June about this." he said. He reached into the closet, and the back wall slid away to reveal a ladder going down deep below the house. Uncle Carl led the way down into the bunker below. John was the last one to step down into Uncle Carl's bunker. It was like something out of a Movie. The walls were made of corrugated metal, except for one, which was covered from ceiling to floor in various types of firearms. To one side were boxes and boxes filled with Magazines and bullets, John could of sworn that they were shimmering like celestial bronze.

"Umm... Uncle Carl," Said William. "what's with all the guns?"

"I'm a legitimate collector." Answered Uncle Carl.

"Okay," said John, "so what's with all the ammunition?"

"So I'm not actually a legitimate collector." said Uncle Carl, pulling a rifle off the wall. "But you dont need to go spreading that around." he said. "Have any of you used a firearm before?" The demigods were silent. "Okay then, this is a Canadian FN FAL, Twenty round mag, semi-automatic."

"Are you actually planning on defending the house?" said Will.

"Well I was but if you'd like we can just run away through the escape tunnel." Uncle Carl said, the disappointment was clear in his voice. Just then there was crashing sound above their heads. The forgotten legion soldiers were in the house now.

"John start thinking up a story." said Uncle Carl.

"What kind of story?" asked John.

"A good one." said Uncle Carl.

"Like the Lord of the Rings?" asked John.

"No, like why my bloody house is destroyed!" said Uncle Carl.

"Why?" asked John.

"What the bloody hell am I gunna tell aunt June? That monsters did it?" he said

"Oh, right." said John.

Uncle Carl picked up some ammunition, and loaded the rifle he was carrying.

"Celestial bronze bullets." he said.

"Where do you get all this celestial bronze from?" asked William.

"I know a guy." said Uncle Carl. "Escape tunnel is this way." He pulled away a sheet of corrugated metal to reveal a short, seemingly endless dirt tunnel.

"What about all our supplies?" said Zoey.

"I have a storage room about halfway down the tunnel, should have everything you need." said Uncle Carl.

"Lets go." said John, leading the way into the dark tunnel. Uncle Carl closed the tunnel entrance behind them, before turning on a flashlight and passing it up to John.

Just like Uncle Carl said, about halfway down the passage way was a room similar to the one they had just left. This one however, was filled with everything one would need to survive. There were rations, medical supplies, Jerrycans full of water, as well as clothing. Their were a few old backpacks in one corner, John passed them out to his companions, and to Uncle Carl of course.

"You really are prepared for anything."said William.

"Well I had a lot of time to collect all this stuff." said Uncle Carl. "There are clothes for you boys, but I don't know if I have anything for you two." he said to the two Girls. "I did put some clothes in here for my kids, some of it might fit you." he said.

They quickly packed up anything that they thought they would need, and soon they were continuing on down the escape tunnel. The tunnel came up inside the little guard hut at the end of Uncle Carl's driveway, and soon the five companions were running as fast as they could away from Uncle Carls house, toward the city of Peterborough.


	24. Chapter 24

**Uncle Carl's not crazy, he just grew up seeing monsters all the time. Remember Rachel Elizabeth Dare was seeing monsters... she wasn't exactly "normal" either. Moving right along. Just so you guys know Harley was awake last chapter, but she was kinda tired, and didn't say much.**

**I just feel like mentioning that I finally get to write about my hometown Peterborough. Should be fun.**

JOHN

Peterborough was a nice little city. The downtown was swimming in activity, tons of cars drove by, and little shops were crammed side by side along both sides of the street. There were shops for everything there: clothes, sports, games, camping, and John noticed a surplus store too.

"You kids have a look around," said Uncle Carl, "I have some stuff I need to do."

"Like what?" asked William.

"Send a letter to my wife explaining why she needs to stay in Winnipeg for a while, among other things." answered Uncle Carl.

"Other things?" said William.

"None of your business." said Uncle Carl. "City hall is just down the street, meet me there in an hour."

"Ok." said John.

The four demigods set off down the street, pausing every now and then to look in the window of one of the shops. At one point John and William ended up waiting outside while Zoey and Harley spent John's money in a woman's clothing store. (Neither John nor William would be caught dead in there.)

The companions continued on until they came up to a small square park. On either side of the park were City hall and the Peterborough armories. In the middle of the park was an old world war one memorial. Around the memorial were several large dark rectangular cut stones. The surface facing away from the memorial was polished smooth. Each stone appeared to have hundreds of names arranged alphabetically in several neat columns. John silently prayed to Hades for the souls of all those who's names were on the stones. John was going to examine the stones further, but William spoke before he could.

"We need to be moving on." said William.

"But we have to wait for Uncle Carl." said John, confused.

"We have to leave him behind." said William. Zoey and Harley looked just as confused as John was.

"Why?" said John.

"Because he's mortal, those forgotten legion guys are chasing us. If we leave him, they'll follow us and ignore him." said William. John thought about it for a while. Uncle Carl was mortal, but they could use all the help they could get. He sighed, he didn't like just leaving Uncle Carl behind, but William was probably right.

"Fine." John said. "Are we going to get out of here by bus, or are we walking?"

"No no no, for once, we do this the Hermes way." she said, with a devilish and slightly scary grin on her face.

"Ok?" said John, not sure if it was in fact ok.

"Follow me." Harley said cheerfully. Harley led them toward an old red ford pickup truck, which was parallel parked on the side of the street. John didn't like where he thought this was going. Harley approached the driver side door. John didn't see exactly what she did to the lock, but soon she had the door open and was doing something under the wheel. The engine roared to life, and Harley smiled at the three other demigods.

"Hop in." she said.

"Are you sure we should just steal someones car?" said Zoey.

"Yes." said Harley.

"Shotgun!" yelled Zoey. She pushed William into John, sending both boys sprawling on the ground.

After getting up and brushing himself off, John ventured toward the window, which Harley rolled down so that they could speak.

"Are you sure you should be driving?" he said. Harley didn't look old enough to be driving, if they got pulled over, it would be really bad. John didn't even know if she knew how to drive.

"Relax, I've done this before." said Harley. As John turned around and hopped into the back, he wondered whether she meant that she'd driven before, or that she'd committed grand theft auto before.

Probably the latter.

The way Harley was driving almost seemed legal, except for the fact that she was driving at all. Somehow they had left Peterborough without being arrested, and the were now cruising down the highway toward Bon Echo, where Percy and Annabeth were hopefully still alive and awaiting rescue.

It was Williams turn riding shotgun now, leaving Zoey and John sitting in the back, casually talking about the other two demigods.

"He's gotta know that she likes him by now." Zoey was saying. John doubted it, William was clueless when it came to girls.

"I don't think he does." said John. "He might suspect, but even if he does, Willliam wont do anything about it."

"For a son of Athena, he's pretty clueless." Zoey said.

"He's never had a girlfriend before," said John, "he's kind of a nerd." There was a long pause before Zoey responded.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend John?" She asked. John remembered the girl who he had once thought he loved, he didn't want to talk about _her_.

"Once." he said.

They sat in silence for a while, but eventually Zoey spoke again.

"So what exactly is the plan when we get to Bon Echo?" said Zoey. "Are we Just gunna bust in there and break them out, or are we going to rescue them the 'Hermes way'?" she said.

"At this point I'd rather not end up taking on hundreds of Lizard men with just the four of us, sneaking in at night,would seem to be the better option." John responded.

It was only a little while later that the truck ran out of fuel. The demigods would have to walk the rest of the way.

"I think we're still a few days out, if we follow the highway, we should be able to ask directions in the next town we find up ahead." said William.

It was mid afternoon before they saw another town. They got directions from a grocery store owner before continuing on. They would follow the high way for a little while, but sometime tomorrow they would head northeast on the road toward Flinton. Than they would head strait north toward Bon echo.

After walking for a few more hours, the companions decided to make camp. They made their camp a little ways away from the road, in a forest of old maple trees beside the highway. William was busily gathering firewood, while Zoey and Harley were discussing dinner. They ended up sitting around the fire eating roasted hot dogs, which John didn't like very much. It got dark eventually, and John pulled out one of Uncle Carl's wool survival blankets.

"So what exactly is the plan John?" said Harley.

"When we're getting close to Bon Echo, we'll wait for nightfall and then break Annabeth and Parcy out the 'Hermes way'." said John.

"So basically, sneak in, back-stab the guards, and sneak out again with Percy and Annabeth?" Harley said.

"Pretty much yeah." said John.

"Ok." said Harley.

"Annabeth and Percy might know exactly why these Legion guys are here." said William. "And then maybe we can find a way to get rid of them."

"Athena said something about 'the forgotten queen' rising and us having to stop it, and something about her trying to destroy Tartarus." even as he said it John realized what it means. William seemed to realize it too. He stared at his brother, eyes wide in a mixture of fear and realization.

"What?" said Harley, looking in between the two boys.

"If Tartarus dies, than everything inside it-" said John.

"-Will come back at once." finished William.

"And they would be immortal." Said John.

Harley still looked slightly confused.

"If Tartarus dies, every monster, Titan, and anything else down there will return, all at the same time, and _nothing_ will be able to kill them." said John.

"And the world will descend into eternal chaos." said will.

"No pressure." said Zoey.

"But Athena also said to 'find the ark', the ark must have something to do with defeating the forgotten Queen." said William. The companions were silent for a while, but John broke the silence with a yawn.

"Well anyway," he said. "I think I'll go to bed now."

That's when Zeus decide it should rain.

Needless to say, they didn't get much sleep that night.

**Thanks for reading, just feel like mentioning that all of the places that were mentioned in ths chapter do in fact exist, including the Downtown, surplus store, the Peterborough armories, and the Memorial Park. The stones in the park are called the wall of honor, and it has the names of all the soldiers from peterborough who fought in world war 1 and 2, and the Korean war. **

**As Always, REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25: Bon Echo

William

The next day Came and went, surprisingly without incident. The demigods had gotten through Flinton, before they had made camp in the forest for the night. William was on watch, and the forest was _creepy_. William nearly jumped a few feet in the air when a raccoon decided to visit the camp site. It wasn't that William was afraid of the forest or anything, but William was remembering that night when they were attacked on his watch. John had come and with his help, they had beaten those lizard men.

But what if John was actually dead? Then where would they be?

_Rotting on the forest floor._ William thought.

William sat down on a fallen log, and watched his companions. John was snoring contently with a little bit of a smile on his face.

_How can he sleep so soundly when we're this close to the forgotten legion camp? _William wondered.

Zoey was also sleeping contently. Harley, on the other hand, was another matter.

She was tossing and turning almost violently, she was constantly mumbling about whatever was happening in her nightmare.

"No...no..." She was saying. William didn't know if he should wake her or not.

"No...please...no, no No!" Harley shot up into a sitting position. Even in the dark, William could tell that she was crying. William got up from his seat on the log, and carefully sat down beside Harley.

William had never seen Harley cry. Even when John fell, she stayed strong. Harley had survive a war though, whatever she had seen, it must have been really bad.

"Harley." William almost whispered. She didn't respond. William wrapped a tentative arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

"Shhhh." he said. Harley was sobbing into his shoulder now, William remembered when John had fallen. Then it had been Harley holding _him_.

"Its okay." William said quietly. They sat like that for a while. Harley eventually stopped crying, and William realized that she had fallen back asleep.

William removed one of his arms from Harley long enough to shake John awake.

Before John could yell at his brother, William put a finger up to his lips, signalling for John to be quiet.

It took a moment for John to figure out what was going on, but before he could say anything, William spoke.

"Your watch." he said.

John got up and began pacing around the camp, and William could here him chuckling to himself.

_I'm going to kill him_.

William carefully leaned back, so that he was lying on his back. He was careful not to wake Harley, and she was now lying almost on top of him, with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Night Harley." William whispered, before falling asleep himself.

The next morning William awoke to the sound of a cackling fire, and the voices of Zoey and John elsewhere in the camp. Harley was still on top of him, her short hair was tickling Williams chin.

What was he supposed to do now? If he woke up Harley now, she'd probably punch him and be grumpy for the rest of the day. John and Zoey must have noticed he was awake, because now they were both standing above him, with seemingly identical grins on their faces. William felt his face redden.

"A little help?" said William. They just started snickering.

"This is clearly _your _problem William." said John.

William groaned and shot John what he hoped was a menacing death glare. John just started laughing harder. Harley stirred, and slowly she opened her eyes. She looked around and yawned and took in her surroundings, until her beautiful blue eyes locked with Williams.

_Wow. _Thought William.

Suddenly Harley jumped off of him. The tiniest hint of a blush was clear on her face.

John was laughing so hard now, he was practically doubled over, holding on to his stomach. Zoey was laughing just as hard, and William imagined that he was probably as red as a tomato by now.

They ate breakfast in silence, the awkwardness of earlier that morning had not completely gone away.

They travelled all day that day too, they had passed through Northbrook later that morning, and Cloyne in the afternoon.

They were continuing toward Bon echo, with Harley in the lead, when they noticed the two lizard men standing a few hundred metres ahead on either side of the road.

"Get down!" said Harley quietly, pushing John down into the ditch. William and Zoey jumped in after them, and it seemed as if the lizard men hadn't noticed them.

"So do we attack them or..." said Zoey.

"I dont think so," said Harley, "they're just sentries. If we kill them, then the ones who come to relieve them will sound an alarm."

John nodded. "We still have a little ways to go, we should just go around these guys, and then wait for nightfall."

Later that evening, the four demigods sat in a small circle, Harley had just returned from her short reconnaissance trip, on which she had insisted she go alone.

"Annabeth and Percy are tied up in a tent right next to the lake, if anyone were to attempt a rescue, they would have to go through the entire camp." Harley said.

"You figured all that out in what, twenty minutes?" said Zoey.

"Yeah." Harley said with a smile.

"So, lead the way I guess." said William.

William had no idea how they managed to even get in to the camp, there were tents all throughout the forest, and several campfires had the gecko men sitting around them. They dodged several patrols as they sneaked through the camp. And soon the found themselves hiding in the underbrush, looking out across the lake.

"It's beautiful." whispered Zoey.

It was. They could hear the waves crashing into the shore, and the crickets chirping their nighttime song. The moon shone off the surface of the water in the most dazzling way, and on the other side of the small lake, a three hundred foot high cliff cast a huge shadow over a large portion of the lake.

"That's the tent there." Harley said, pointing to a large white canvas pavilion on the beach, almost at the waters edge.

The entrance was off to their right, in front of which two gecko-men stood guard.

"Someone has to come with me, we have to take out both guards at the same time." said Harley.

"I'll go." William volunteered. William couldn't identify the expression on Harley's face, was it fear? Was she scared that he would screw up?

"Why don't you stay William, John you come." said Harley.

Silently the two sneaked toward the tent, they were out of the guards line of sight.

William watched as Johns blade seemingly materialized in his hands.

In unison, John and Harley plunged their blades into the guards backs, causing them to dissolve into two neat piles of golden dust.

Harley stuck her head inside the tent, and then waved, Zoey and William over.

The inside of the tent was simply furnished with a couple of chairs, and a small table.

There were two gagged figures tied to the centre support pole, the girl looked about nineteen, and she had the blonde hair and the stormy grey eyes of a child of Athena.

_Annabeth._

The boy looked about the same age, but he had dark hair and green eyes, William could almost swear he smelled like the ocean.

_Percy._

John was undoing the gag around Annabeth's mouth, while Harley was trying to untie Percy.

As soon as the gag was off, Annabeth opened and closed her jaw several times before speaking.

"Who are you guys?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm John," said John, "Your, uhh... Half-brother I guess."

"You don't exactly look like a son of Athena." Annabeth said. It was true, John and William were among the few in the Athena cabin who didn't have blond hair.

"Anyway, I'm John, thats my brother William." John was now untying Annabeth's hands.

"Who are you two?" Percy asked the girls. " I think I know you, your a Hermes kid right?" he said to Harley. "But I don't know you." he said to Zoey.

"I'm Zoey, daughter of Zeus." said Zoey.

There was a kind of awkward silence, but Harley saved Zoey form some awkward questions.

"We have to move." she said.

Annabeth was nodding her head. "We have to get the Ark out of here."

_The ark! _Thought William.

"Okay fine, we can steal it on the way out." said Harley.

Harley lead the way out of the tent, and one by one they left leaving William to bring up the rear.

William joined his companions outside, but they were not going to escape as planned.

They were now surrounded by _hundreds_ of forgotten legion soldiers.

They were all going to die.

For those of you who are wondering what Bon echo rock (the cliff mentioned in this chapter) looks like, i have a link to a picture on my profile.


	26. Chapter 26: The battle of Bon Echo Park

HARLEY

They were dead, and they all new it.

They were outnumbered a hundred to one, at least. The tall gecko-men were armed with small shields and wickedly curved sword and axes. They were now steadily advancing toward the outnumbered demigods.

"Surrender now and your lives may be spared." said a cold, hissing voice.

"No." said John, shield and sword now at the ready.

"Do you have any idea how cliche that sounds?" Put in William.

William readied his shield and spear, and Zoey was now holding her golden two handed sword. Annabeth pulled out her celestial bronze knife, and Percy uncapped Riptide, much to John and Williams surprise. Harley pulled out her dagger and a roll of extra strength duct-tape.

The two sides were about to charge when it happened. From the south, over the lake flew a huge Greek trireme.

_The Argo II! Yes! Wait, where the hell did _they_ come from?_Thought Harley, and she smiled.

The Argo II landed on the lake, and Harley could see that a landing party was already headed toward them in a small wooden rowboat.

The Forgotten Legion charged.

Suddenly the air was full of war cries and screams and yells as the two sides collided. The three children of Athena fought side by side, slashing and hacking at the hundreds of gecko-men. Zoey was Hurling Lightning bolt after lightning bolt at the forgotten legion. Meanwhile several tendrils of water erupted from the lake, and hurled themselves at the forgotten legion.

_Go Zoey! Go Percy!_ Harley shouted inside her head. Harley slashed toward the nearest gecko-man. It was a lucky swing, because he erupted in a shower of golden monster dust. Harley moved on to her next target, and soon another Gecko-man dissolved in front of her. The six demigods were being pushed back toward the lake, step by step, they were losing ground. Harley slashed through one enemy, and then another, before one of the lizard men grazed her left arm with his sword. The Gecko-man smiled, but Annabeth stabbed him in the side, and he dissolved.

The row boat made it to the shore, and Harley recognized the demigods that hopped onto the shore. There was Miki, and 'Sunshine'. There was that girl with the swords and the shadow beasts, and Malcolm from the Athena cabin.

The demigods were re-boarding the boat when their bad luck returned. Out of the corner of her eye, Harley could see movement in the forest. Being rolled toward them were several giant wooden catapults.

_If they hit the Argo II with one of those, we're going to lose our only way out of here._ Harley thought.

As if on cue, the soldier's began to slowly pull back the long arm of one of the catapults.

"Lets go!" Yelled John.

Harley climbed aboard the rowboat, and John pushed it out into the lake, before jumping in himself.

There was an enormous creaking sound as a rock the size of a basketball was fired toward the Argo II.

_Oh sh-_

The rock impacted the hull of the Argo II just below the waterline. The Argo II began to sink instantly.

Harley could see the crew-members jumping from the ship, they were now swimming toward the shore.

_Oh no._

An extreme sense of dread had a death grip on Harley. Things hadn't been this bad since the titan war.

"Get out of the boat," said Miki, "We're not going anywhere."

the demigods jumped from the boat, and now they were standing waist deep in the lake, with the forgotten legion soldiers advancing on the stranded Demigods.

A lightning bolt arched out of the sky, it struck Zoey, who re-directed it toward the advancing lizard men, dozens of which exploded instantly. John and the children of Athena charged toward the gecko-men. Harley charged and slashed her way into the fray, the one by one, the gecko men were falling.

A lightning bolt shot past Harley toward the gecko men, and Harley turned to see Zoey kneeling on the ground holding her head, as if she were dizzy. Harley dodged a sword as it swung by her left arm, and she stabbed the gecko-man in the stomach, before turning back toward Zoey.

"I cant do any more lightning bolts." she was saying to John.

"It's Ok." he said, before charging back toward the enemy.

Slowly the demigod crew members of the Argo II Joined the fight on shore. Thirty demigods against a few hundred gecko-men was still not very good odds.

A shadow wolf passed by Harley, followed by its master, wielding her two one-handed swords.

Harley watched as the girl plunged the short black blade into the gecko-man in front of her.

Harley slashed through another gecko-man, before she was kicked in the shin, sending her tumbling into the ground. The gecko-man was mid swing when the bronze arrow caught him between the eyes.

Harley looked behind her to see who had saved her. Behind her stood Sunshine, his hand was still on his cheek, where he had released the bow string. Harley was up and fighting again within seconds, slashing through a new wave of enemies. Harley stepped over the body of a demigod she did not know, and she found herself remembering the titan war, being surrounded by monsters of all kinds, and watching her friends die before her very eyes.

_War is disgusting._

John and William were fighting back to back, with a small ring of enemies surrounding them. Harley watched as an axe blade skimmed Johns forehead, and blood flowed down his face from the wound.

The battle seemed to drag on forever, with each enemy that died another seemed to take its place.

After what seemed like an eternity, the demigods found themselves fighting over the catapults that had sunk the Argo II. It seemed like somehow, they might win this fight, despite all odds.

Finally the last of the gecko-men fell, and after a booming victory cry from the demigods, all was quiet.

"We've done it!" exclaimed Harley.

The ground was covered in monster dust, and their were now several bodies scattered around the beach.

"How many did we lose?" Percy was saying.

"We lost Bill from the Hermes cabin, and Sammy from the Apollo cabin."Miki choked out.

_Bill's dead.? No it cant be, Bill cant be dead. _

Bill had survived the titan war, how could a few gecko-men have killed him?

The thought was interrupted when William spoke.

"Do you hear that?" he said, a worried tone in his voice. The demigods silenced themselves instantly.

What Harley heard scared her half to death. The sounds of hundreds of feet marching together met her ears.

_Oh no. _She thought.

It was then that shadows could be seen moving in the forest, hundreds of figures marching in time.

"Form up!" Shouted John. "Form a shield wall! Archers in the second rank, everyone else behind!

Instantly the demigods were moving, scrambling into their positions.

Soon there was assembled, a wall of bronze shields, behind which Harley and Zoey were readying themselves for the hellish encounter which lay ahead of them. Miki and sunshine were with them too, and up front were John and William, as part of the shield wall.

"Archers steady!" John yelled, raising his sword above his head.

The shapes were more clear now, hundreds of lizard men marching in organized ranks.

These were not the slimy gecko-men that they had been used to fighting, these Lizard men were eight feet tall, and in place of shiny scales, these lizards were covered head to toe in green armoured plates. On the top of their heads, were three short red horns. They were armed with long black wickedly curved two handed swords, and dark jagged battle axes.

"Steady!" Yelled John.

The lizard-men kept marching, and they began to emerge from the trees.

"Steady!"

_Why is he waiting? _Harley wondered._ Oh._ The idea was to wait until the lizard-men left the shelter of the trees, the volley of arrows would be most effective when the lizard men had no cover..The majority of the lizard men had left the trees now, and from somewhere in the formation, a loud deep, raspy voice yelled out."Charge!"Only a fraction of a second passed before John responded."Fire!" He yelled, swinging his sword toward the ground. Dozens of arrows flew toward the formation of lizard-men, dozens of whom disintegrated. The Lizard-men kept charging, however, and from her right, Harley heard Zoey speak."Good luck."Zoey said."You too."Said Harley. The Lizard men were almost upon them Harley prayed to all the gods that they would be alright. Suddenly dozens of silver arrows emerged from elsewhere in the forest, and they flew into the ranks of the forgotten legion from their flank. _The hunters of Artemis!_Harley exclaimed in her head. There were still hundreds of lizard-men charging toward two sides collided. Harley watched as William and John were thrown backward by the advancing lizard-men. Zoey's sword arched toward one of the lizard men, and its head fell to the ground as its body dissolved. Harley ducked as one of the lizard-men swung his sword toward her head. Harley lunged at the lizard-man, and her celestial bronze knife buried itself in between two of his ribs, but he did not dissolve like she thought he would. The lizard-man swung at her again, this time his blade missed her ear by millimetres. Harley slashed his face, and he battle raged on for what seemed like hours. Lizard-men dissolved, and blood was spilled, and it almost seemed like they could win. William was now surrounded by lizard-men, he blocked a sword on his shield, and dodged a battle axe as it swung toward his side. Harley and John were fighting side by side now, neither said a word but the both knew they had to get to William soon. William dodged another sword, and he managed to stab one of the lizard-men. The scene was looking more and more familiar, and not in a good way.

_Oh no._

Harley watched in horror as one of the lizard-men knocked William's spear from his hand. William raised his shield to defend himself, but the lizard-man hooked his axe on the rim of the shield, and pulled the shield away.

_No._

William was now fully exposed, and Harley watched as a lizard-man slashed his sword across Williams chest, sending blood spurting and gushing from the wound.

"No!" Harley and John yelled in unison.

Johns face contorted in rage, he stabbed the lizard-man in front of him,and slashed at the one in front of Harley. John was charging at the group of lizard-men that had killed William when The tears started to fall from Harley's eyes. John slashed at one and then the next, his sword was a shining bronze blur as John swung it through the air. Harley watched as John killed the lizard-men one by one.

Soon only one lizard-man remained, the one who had killed William.

John let out a loud cry of rage before charging at the lizard-man. John knocked his axe away with his sword, before slashing off one of its legs. John spat at the fallen lizard-man, and then he brought his sword down on its exposed back.

Immediately John and Harley ran toward William. Harley got there first, and she knelt down beside William's seemingly limp form.

There was blood everywhere. Williams shirt was slashed and torn, revealing the ruined flesh of Williams chest.

_Oh gods, why?_

A fresh wave of tears seized Harley as she cradled the limp form of William in her arms. He was still breathing, but he wouldn't be for long. John was beside her now, tears were running down his face.

It was just like her dream, William was dieing in her arms.

_Why?_

It was then that William stirred, letting out a huge groan. He slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.

"Harley." he whispered, reaching a hand up to touch her face. He smiled despite the fact that he was obviously in immense pain.

"shh.." he said, wiping a tear off of her cheek.

"It's Okay." he said.

"Miki! Come here!" Yelled John.

Miki ran over and stopped when she saw William.

"Oh gods." she said. She knelt down beside John, and pulled a small bottle of nectar out of a pouch on her belt. She put the bottle to his mouth, and he took a few gulps. Miki poured what was left over the wound, there was a hissing noise as the wound began to close itself up.

William smiled as his eyes slowly closed.

_No! not now!_

"He's still breathing." Miki said.

"Thank the gods." said John.

A long time passed before Harley spoke.

"We won."


	27. Chapter 27:Only the beginning

JOHN

It had been three days since the battle at Bon Echo. William Hadn't woken up yet, but Miki had said it was just a matter of time. Harley had barley left Williams side in all that time, In fact Harley was at the big house now, and John was on the way there as well. Chiron had said that s soon as William was well, their would be a debriefing about the events that transpired in the last few weeks. It had been Uncle Carl who had told Camp Half-blood what was going on. Speaking Uncle Carl...

It was mere minutes after William had been healed by Miki, and suddenly there was a gret crashing and bellowing in the underbrush.

"Re-group!" John yelled. "Form up! _move_!"

John saw the something moving fast in the bush, it was large, humanoid, hairy and seemed to be charging at them full speed.

"Good gods!" John said loudly. "Relax, it's my uncle Carl!"

The shield wall dissolved as people sat down exhausted. "What's an uncle Carl?" someone said.

Uncle Carl burst through the last of the trees. In his right hand he carried his huge two handed sword, in his left a small celestial bronze knife. His hair stuck out in every direction, there were leaves, small branches, insects and... _is that a squirrel_? John thought._ Oh wait... just some kind of a clump of dirt... _His green Campbell kilt was all askew and dirt covered. In his broad leather belt could be seen another knife and a pistol, the barrel of a rifle stuck up over his left shoulder and two bandoliers of ammunition criss-crossed his chest.

Carl looked around seeing the group of demi-gods. He seemed to be looking for something to attack. John moved through the group to talk to uncle Carl. Carl slumped to the ground. His chest heaved as he gulped in huge amounts of air.

"Uncle Carl," John said, "what are you doing here?"

_gasp_ "I" _gasp_ "am saving" _gasp_ "your ungrateful" _gasp_ "life!" Carl glared at John from under his bushy eyebrows. "I see I got here" _gasp_ "in time."

"Uncle Carl," John said, "it's over. We won."

"Eh?" Uncle Carl said, "But I wasn't here... How could you have won? There's no enemy out here... there were none where I ran in either..."

"The bodies dissolve when they die Mr... ah... uncle Carl?" Zoey said.

"Right I forgot. Well good then... I guess you learned what I taught you then... I suppose having all you lot here didn't hurt any." Uncle Carl said pointing at the group of demigods with a wry smile on his face.

"AND YOU!" he said pointing at John, "Where is your brother? I feel the need to tear you two a new one! What do you mean by leaving without me like that? Come closer so I can give you a good biff in the ear!"

John backed up a step. "Ah uncle Carl, William is hurt bad."

Carl lurched to his feet and shoved his way past the demigods to where William lay. "Bloody hell." he said quietly. He reached out to the Williams torn and bloody shirt he opened it up to see the wound, instead he saw the beginning of a scar, the wound was closed. He reached out and felt Williams pulse at his neck.

Carl stood up, reached over and _smack_, Johns head rung, "You great git! You had me scared to death! There's no wound, his pulse is strong, what did he fall down and go boom?" Uncle Carl shook his head.

"Sir, we used nectar to heal him. " Miki said.

"Oh, well thank you very much lass, I'm very grateful. I'm glad _sombody_ was thinking, unlike some nephews I could name."

Uncle Carl stood up having finally caught his breath. He looked around again. He saw some of the demigods picking up their slain friends. "Dear God" he said, "that is not something I ever wanted to see again." He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry you lost your friends lads. It's a hard thing. It never gets any easier."

"Sir, ah uncle Carl, " Zoey said, "what _are_ you doing here though?"

"Oh, well I felt sure you could use a hand. I have done this kind of thing before you know, and I wanted to make sure no one got hurt. Besides, you all lit out and left me with nothing to tell my wife. I have to explain how my house got knocked down and then burnt up. Oh, right you might not know that the house caught fire after we left."

"Oh, I'm really sorry S.. uncle Carl." Zoey said shaking her head.

"Yeah, well I wanted to re-do that kitchen anyway, and the bathroom needed a new tub surround. I think though that _someone _promised me a believable story? Well... John?"

"Ummm... an electrical fire?" John said timidly.

"Right... an electrical fire... in my house... which I wired... nobody would believe that." Carl said daring John to contradict him.

"Lightening strike!" Zoey said.

Uncle Carl looked like he was about to make a sarcastic comment, then instead he said, "Well... maybe, but it wasn't raining or anything..."

"I know!" Uncle Carl said "I will tell your aunt June that John and William showed up out of the blue, were welding something burnt my house down and ran off! _that_ she would believe! Oh, and when she is talking about her brothers stolen Ford truck maybe I could tell her where _that_ went too?" Uncle Carl said glaring at John from under his bushy eyebrows.

Harley started to turn beat red. "Someone stole your wife's brother's truck. That's awful. I wonder why anyone would do that?" She shot John a look that said if you tell you die.

Uncle Carl raised an eyebrow and looked at Harley. No one could miss that clue. "Yes. Someone stole my brother-in-law's truck. Hmph. Well, I guess I don't like him much anyway. He married a girl from clan Donald."

"Hey!" John yelled. "We're from clan Donald"

"Really!" Uncle Carl said incredulously. "I never would have guessed." Uncle Carl's sarcasm dripped from his tongue.

"Oh," Uncle Carl said flipping John a cell phone. "Call your dad. He landed in Toronto yesterday. He was planning to come here but he met a Centaur who seemed to know what this was about. Seems they told him that mortals needed to stay away from this fight. He called and told me I needed to stay away too. I never did listen to what he said. He'll be worried sick."

"Uncle Carl," John said, "Dad was your superior officer, you always did what he said."

Uncle Carl burst out in a gruff laugh. "Who told you that drivel? Your father and I had an understanding. He would give me orders, I'd ignore them for the most part and we'd just get the mission done and not worry too much about it. Anyway, call your dad. He's worried. Oh... you might want to forget to tell him I'm here."

Uncle Carl walked off while John spoke quietly on the phone with his father.

A short time later John walked back over to Uncle Carl who was talking to some of the other demi-gods. He seemed to accept them as young soldiers despite the large age difference.

"Uncle Carl, dad says you should not be with us. He says that it could change the outcome and it could be bad."

"You told!" Uncle Carl accused. "No." John said, "Dad just knew you'd be here. He said you'd ignore everything he said and if you weren't here you were hiding in the bushes somewhere watching."

"Well your dad can just take that advice and forget it!" Uncle Carl groused.

"He said you'd say that too. He said I should remind you about General Belmont's clothing malfunction in... I think he said 1986? I think that was it. He said I should remind you of that."

Uncle Carl blustered... "Nobody could prove that was me. That over-bearing blow hard just didn't know how to dress. It served him right he always was a... errr... well and then everyone could see it when his pants... errr... malfunctioned. That don't scare me. He'll have to come up with something better than that!"

"Okay. In that case I am to remind you of what happened in the Lazy Dragon. Apparently Aunt June doesn't know the _real_ story of what happened." John said knowingly.

"What!" Uncle Carl said. "He told you about that!" He shook his head and looked carefully at John. "No. No. He wouldn't tell you that... you're too young yet. He never told you."

"Actually he did. He also said that he would be quite willing to make a phone call to aunt June... unless you do as he asks."

"But you need me here lad. I know you're a demi-god and all that. I _know_ that, I've known for years, but you need me, your still just a lad." Uncle Carls said sounding very concerned.

"Uncle Carl, you saw the scar on William. That wound would have killed you. For us, we can survive that, you can't. You taught us all kinds of good skills. You and dad both did that. You got us ready. Now we need to do this, and I don't mean this to sound bad, but we can do this, and you can't. It's part of who we are."

Uncle Carl's shoulders slumped. "You know when I joined the army my grand-father told me how I should leave that up to people older than me. I was 17. I lied about my age. He told me that I was too young and I might get hurt, but I knew that was what I was supposed to do. Huh... I guess maybe it's my turn to have to let go. Okay. I can do that."

Uncle Carl reached out and gave John a hug. He squeezed every last whiff of breath from John and patted him on the back roughly.

"Oh... right... I need one more thing though. _You _will write me a believable apology for setting my house on fire, and you'll do it before I leave." Uncle Carl said.

When John had finished Uncle Carl took his letter and turned to go.

"See you later." John said.

"Not if I see you first!" Uncle Carl said grinning. As Uncle Carl Walked into the forest John could almost swear he heard him muttering under his breath, somthing along the lines of, "Never did listen before, not gunna bloody start now."

"So, " Harley said leaning in close to John, "what _did _happen at the Lazy Dragon anyway?"

"I have no idea," John said, "but I bet it's a heck of a story if uncle Carl doesn't want us to know about it."

"Is that guy crazy?" Sunshine said.

There was a long pause while John, Zoey and Harley excanged glances.

"Never mind." said Sunshine.

Later that day the flying Roman warship 'Minerva' landed to take the Demigods home.

"What took you so long?" Percy had asked Chiron. "We had to make a stop in Toronto before coming here." Chiron had replied.

John arrived at the big house, and made his way to the infirmary. Harley and Zoey were already there, Harley was sitting on the edge of Williams bed, and Zoey was leaning up against the wall.

"What do you think the ark is for?" Harley was saying.

"I don't know, as soon as William wakes up we're supposed to have a meeting, we'll find out then." Zoey said.

The Ark had been recovered by Percy and Annabeth after the battle, no one had seen it yet, not even John. The two girls turned to face John as he entered the room.

"Hey John." said Harley.

"How is he?" Asked John.

"He's still sleeping," said Harley "Miki says he'll wake up soon, it's just a matter of when."

John nodded. William would be okay, he was a tough kid, always had been.

It was only a little while later that William began to stir, he slowly opened his eyes, and yawned. He took in his surroundings, before speaking.

"Oh hey guys, Im assuming Because im alive that we won?"

"Yeah." said Zoey. William swung his feet over the side of the bed, so that he was now sitting beside Harley and facing John and William.

"You scared me." Harley said to William.

"I'm sorry." William replied.

"I thought i'd lost you." said Harley.

"I'm sorry." William said again.

"Stop apologizing." said Harley.

"Okay I-" William's reply was cut short when Harley closed the distance between them. William's eyes were wide open in shock as Harley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His arms remained lamly at his sides for a while, but soon William was wrapping his arms around Harleys waist and he was kissing her back.

_How do they keep going like that?_ Thought John. _Are they going to like, breath or somthing at some point?_

"Hey...ahh... Zoey... do you want to go... train or somthing?" John said, pointing to the door.

"Yeah... let's... go." she said.

After the too left the big house Zoey turned to John.

"Finally." she said.

A few hours later, the meeting was called at the big house. Zoey and Miki were there, as well as Percy and Annabeth. That girl with the two swords and the shadow dogs was there, she introduced herself as Sophie. There were others there that John didn't know, but still there was no sign of William or Harley.

_They're probably making out in some bushes or something. _

Eventually the two of them appeared, and took their places in the two empty chairs next to John.

"Sorry we're late." said Harley.

"Um... we were just... uh..." said William.

"You don't need to make an exclamation William, I've worked with teenagers for thousands of years, I understand." said Chiron with a knowing smile.

William and Harley both blushed, and one of the older boys at the ping pong table (John guessed he was a Hermes kid) burst out laughing.

As William sat down, John wispered in his brothers ear, "Nice one Will."

"Shut up." said William.

"Now that we're all here." said Chiron, nodding toward Annabeth. Annabeth stood and walked to the corner of the room, where a rectangular shaped Item was covered in a white sheet.

"While Percy and I were imprisoned, we learned several key peices of information about our reptillian freinds." Said Annabeth.

"The Forgotten Legion." Said John.

"Exactly." said Annabeth.

"The Forgotten Legion?" said one of the other Demigods.

"They are a race older than the titans, servants of Chaos." said Annabeth.

"Than why haven't I heard of them before?" said the Demigod.

"Because they're forgotten stupid." Said another.

"Chiron?" said Annabeth.

Chiron sighed before speaking. "I wish I could help you, but I swore on the river styx never to speak of it."

"Why they're forgotten isn't important." said John. All eyes were on the son of athena now. "The point is that that camp at Bon Echo, was one of hundreds in the area, and more are coming. Their queen is rising, and when she does, It'll be bad." The looks he received from the other demigods told him he needed to explain how he knew so much. "The night before we left, William and I had the same dream, at the same time, Athena told us that the Forgotten Queen was rising, and that we needed to find Annabeth and the ark."

"What about me?" said Percy. "Oh right, your mom hates me."

"Anyway," said John. "What does the ark do, Annabeth?"

"When completed, it takes away a single beings immortality." Annabeth replied.

"So if we used it on her, the Queen I mean, than we could say...stab her and she would die?" said Sophie.

"Exactly." said Annabeth.

"What do you mean, 'when complete'?" said William.

"We're missing some vital components."Annabeth said, pulling the sheet away from the ark.

The box was ebony in colour, and it was about three feet long and two feet wide. Around the edges of the lid were hundreds of tiny little sinister looking runes. In the center of the lid was a square pyrimid with a sphericle socket at each point, one of which was filled with a sphericle blood red gem.

"So _that _is the key to stopping them." said Harley.

"Exactly." said Annabeth. "It would seem though, that we need three more stones."

"Ummm... aren't there _four _empty sockets?" said the Hermes boy.

"I was reading one of the books about camp jupiter while we were on the Minerva," She pulled a book out of a backpack, and she opened the book to a page with a picture of an altar on it. Apon further inspection, John noticed that in the middle of the black altar, was a sphericle red gem. "It would seem that there is one at camp jupiter."

"So we need to find Three more of these stones, where do we start?" said Zoey.

"I don't know." said Annabeth.

The meeting was called to an end, adn John left the big house first, he needed to go for a walk and think.

_We have to find three golfball sized gems and we have the entire world to search._

He had know idea, but he somehow knew that it was up to him and William to defeat the Forgotton frankly, thats what scared him. Would they be able to do it? Not alone surley, but no doubt Zoey and Harley would help them. But right now John needed to think.

He walked past the cabins before heading toward the forest. John remembered the last few days, and he remembered that it had been a tough Journey.

Somehow John knew that it was only the beginning.

**Thus ends The Forgotton Legion The first of two books which i intened to write.**

**Special thanks to my brother, father, and uncle, who let me base characters on them for the story.**

**Special thanks to my Dad for helping me write about Uncle Carl.**

**Special thanks to Vipergirl 02, Denim Jeans, Spawn of Hades, and Apersonfromflorida, for all the advice and reviews that they gave me.**

**Special thanks to all those who submitted characters, I couldn't have come up with better ones myself.**

**Lastly Special thanks to you, the reader, for sticking with me these past months.**

**The next book is called The Forgotton Queen, characters like Sophie, Miki, Sunshine, and Keith will play a much bigger role in the next book.**

**As always, REVIEW**

** -TheCraZyHobBit.**


	28. Chapter 28

Just wanted to let you guys know, the first chapter of the next book is up!


End file.
